Père et Fille
by Lilith RPG
Summary: Alors que Maka vient de disputer violemment avec son père Spirit pour une parole malheureuse, ce dernier disparait. Est-il parti encore avec des femmes ou victime "Enleveurs d'âme", des criminels sans merci ? Fanfic sur les relations père/fille.
1. Chapter 1 : Une fête gachée

Fandom : Soul Eater (Tous les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur ; excepté les Soeurs Yokai qui sont une de mes créations.

Genre : Family – Angst

Rating : T (enfin je pense...). Même niveau de public que le manga lui-même ! ^^

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés ci-après sont la propriété de leur auteur, Atsushi Ohkubo.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre Un : une fête gâchée**

_**Mardi 18 - Après midi**_

« Youhoouuu ! »

Le cri de joie résonna dans l'amphithéâtre de cours avec une telle force que tous les élèves présents eurent les tympans déchirés. Tous les regards convergèrent vers celui qui avait osé agresser les oreilles des étudiants, alors que la pression des examens était encore palpable. Le coupable avait des cheveux bleu ciel, une tenue sportive noire et blanche dont la veste avait un col montant très haut. Une étoile semblait gravée à même la chair ; un vrai porte-étendard pour celui qui s'appelait ….

« - Tais-toi, Black Star ! »

Le dit Black Star, en punition de son hurlement, reçut en plein visage un coup de poing particulièrement violent de la part d'une fille de son âge, aux longues couettes d'un blond-châtain. Black Star jeta un regard agressif vers la responsable du coup (enfin, une fois qu'il en fut remis).

« - Hey ! On a enfin réussi notre examen terminal avec brio ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'être content, idiote ! »

La jeune fille lui rendit son noir coup tout en croisant les bras pour accentuer son attitude dominante.

« - Nous sommes encore en cours, tu aurais très bien pu attendre que nous soyons dans le couloir, Idiot ! »

Elle soupira avant de marmonner dans sa barbe : « Ça veut passer pour un ninja et ce n'est même pas capable de parler au dessous des 12O Décibels. »

Malgré son air boudeur, Maka, la fille aux couettes, était aussi ravie que son bruyant camarade. On venait de confier à toute la promotion les résultats de l'examen et le professeur présent, qui avait rendu son verdict général, avait appris qu'à une exception près, tout le monde avait réussi et passerait dans la classe suivante après la fin des vacances intermédiaires. Il n'avait pas révélé le classement ; dans l'école du Shibusen, le classement général d'une classe était affiché dans le couloir, et non déclaré en public devant une assemblée. Maka savait qu'elle serait première de ce classement. Le professeur qui avait donné l'excellente nouvelle avait jeté un regard conséquent à la jeune Manieuse d'arme.

L'école de Shibusen était une Académie accueillant deux catégories d'étudiants, les Manieurs et les Armes, qui fonctionnent en duo. Leur but était de collecter les âmes d'êtres malveillants (99) et une âme de sorcière afin que l'Arme atteigne le statut de « DEATH SCYTHE », c'est-à-dire de faux de la mort. Cette arme ultime était alors confiée au Dieu de la Mort, Shinigami-Sama en personne, afin qu'il puisse lutter contre les pires êtres démoniaques. Maka Albarn est une manieuse de talent. Elle était accompagnée de son arme, Soul Eater Evan, un garçon de son âge aux cheveux blancs et aux dents pointues. Black Star, le prétentieux combattant, se bat en duo avec la belle mais timide Tsubaki, une arme capable de prendre plusieurs apparences. Leur cercle d'ami est complété par un trio, dont le manieur, Death the Kid, éminent fils de Shinigami-sama, fonctionne avec deux revolvers du nom de Patty et Lisa Thompson. Il y a peu de temps, le petit groupe s'était difficilement battu contre une sorcière criminelle de haut vol, Medusa, et en était venu à bout grâce à l'aide du professeur qui venait de leur donner les résultats de l'examen, le terrifiant et énigmatique Professeur Stein.

Une fois le cours achevé, les sept amis se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs pour s'adresser des félicitations mutuelles (sauf pour Black Star qui se félicitait lui-même comme un grand). Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher de repartir dans ses délires personnels et quelques peu prétentieux. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq minutes (où son audience exaspérée ne lui prêtait plus d'oreille), qu'il décida de changer de sujet de discussion.

« Dites, on devrait peut être fêter ça, non ? Ca serait bien que pour une fois qu'on fasse ça en grand. Plutôt que de se réunir chez Maka, on pourrait aller au Bar Death Cimetery, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Alors qu'il n'était pas un boute-en-train, les yeux d'or de Death the Kid s'éclairèrent. Non pas à l'idée d'aller dans un bar, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais… Le nom du Bar l'inspirait beaucoup : Death Symétrie, comme ça sonnait bien ! Il y aurait presque entrainé Patty et Liz de force, mais les deux soeurs n'étaient pas contre une petite sortie en terre inconnue. Tsubaki afficha un petit sourire gêné. Elle n'était ni pour, ni contre l'idée. Elle suivait la foule. On reprochait à la jeune fille d'être trop gentille ; elle s'effaçait déjà aux yeux des autres par son caractère d'une grande réserve, mais aussi parce que d'être l'arme de Black Star n'était pas la meilleure façon de se mettre en avant (Black Star se chargeait déjà à 100% de le faire pour lui). Il ne restait donc plus qu'à convaincre Maka et Soul. Black Star posa un bras sur l'épaule de Soul, de façon amicale mais qui cherchait surtout à convaincre par le lien de l'amitié masculine ; « allez, mon garçon, t'es d'accord, on va s'éclater » était l'idée qui se cachait derrière le geste. Soul, bien que plus discret que son ami, n'était pas contre l'idée de se détendre. Quant à Maka…

« - Ca ne me dit trop rien », déclara-t-elle. « Je préfèrerais qu'on fasse ça chez m… »

« Allez, pour une fois, Maka ! Si on le fait chez toi, tu vas encore te mettre dans un coin et te mettre à lire ! » l'interrompit Soul. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés était le seul vraiment capable de persuader son manieur de prendre du plaisir ailleurs que dans un livre. Maka n'était pas quelqu'un d'asocial, loin de là. Elle cherchait toujours la compagnie des autres ; c'est son amitié qui avait sauvé un enfant de son âge, Crona, du cruel sort que lui réservait sa mère, l'ignoble Médusa. Mais ce soir-là, elle ne voulait pas sortir car elle était fatiguée, entre les différentes missions qu'elle réalisait pour chercher des âmes, entre les examens, entre les facéties de ses proches, ou plus particulièrement…de son père.

C'est pourquoi dans ces cas-là, elle préférait s'installer confortablement dans son petit appartement et lire un livre, ou feuilleter un album de famille. Là où elle trouvait des souvenirs de sa mère, ancienne manieuse, partie en voyage après le divorce de son époux.

Maka avait une admiration particulière pour sa mère ; c'était une femme merveilleuse et courageuse, qui avait réussi à créer grâce à sa patience la plus puissance Death Scythe qui eut jamais été confiée à Shinigami-Sama. Cette Death Scythe, qui plus est, était le père de Maka, Spirit Albarn. De penser qu'un couple Manieur-Arme puisse tomber amoureux et fonder une famille était une chose splendide ; il détenait une résonance de leurs âmes respectives relevant de la perfection. Hélas, celui qui avait brisé le charme était Spirit Albarn lui-même, dragueur invétéré, qui n'avait de cesse de faire le beau dès qu'une jolie fille pointait son nez. Depuis le divorce de ses parents,l'adoration de Maka pour sa mère croissait en permanence, tandis que l'adolescente rejetait son Don Juan de père, refusant de passer du temps avec lui, s'étant même mise à détester les hommes et leur façon d'agir lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour. En plus de ce défaut, Spirit Albarn était particulièrement collant, il n'arrêtait pas de réclamer l'amour de Maka de façon ridicule, ce que le professeur Stein, ancien manieur de Spirit avant la mère de Maka, ne se privait pas de lui faire remarquer. De sorte que la jeune Manieuse avait terriblement honte de lui. Bref, Maka n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir fêter sa réussite dans la tranquillité, mais Black Star ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il lui prit le bras droit, Soul s'empara de son bras gauche, et tous les deux tirèrent de force la jeune fille qui protestait à grand cri, tandis que les quatre spectateurs de la scène les suivaient en riant.

* * *

_**Mardi 18 : Soirée**_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Death Cimetery (Kid fut déçu de constater qu'il avait mal compris le nom de l'établissement), une serveuse les invita à les suivre et les installa dans un recoin agréable, un peu reculé et à l'abri du monde. Les discussions allaient bon train : souvenirs des combats précédents, analyse des moments difficiles de l'examen, moquerie sur la prétention de Black Star, déprime au sujet d'un tableau décoratif accroché de travers. Ce fut Tsubaki qui évoqua une affaire criminelle qui frappait actuellement Death City.

« Je suis sûr que dans quelques jours, on verra cela affiché sur le tableau des missions du Shibusen », assura Kid, qui avait l'air d'en savoir plus sur le sujet. « Enfin, quand on aura trouvé le coupable. »

« Peux-tu nous parler de cela, Kid-Kun ? » L'interrogea Tsubaki.

Death the Kid afficha son regard le plus sérieux, perdu dans le vide pour rajouter un soupçon de mystère.

« Cela fait deux mois que des hommes se font enlever et disparaissent pendant quelques semaines. Lorsqu'ils réapparaissent (s'ils réapparaissent, d'ailleurs), ils sont complètement désorientés ; leur mémoire a été totalement effacée, ils vivent presque comme des légumes : ils peuvent parler, marcher, mais ne parviennent pas à sortir de leur état de panique permanent. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut les rendre ainsi ? Une onde de folie ? » demanda Maka. Elle pensait de suite au monstre réveillé par Medusa, le Kinshin Azura, qui libérait la démence des hommes avec son pouvoir.

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de la même chose » dénia Kid, qui avait compris l'allusion. « Après examen des victimes, qui sont toutes envoyées en Hôpital Psychiatrique, il semblerait qu'on retire l'âme du corps de la victime. La personne reste vivante, mais vu qu'elle n'a plus son âme, son corps devient une enveloppe vide. »

« Brrrr » murmura Lisa en frissonnant. « Je ne voudrais pas rencontrer les monstres qui font ça. »

« Tu n'aimes pas rencontrer des monstres tout court, Liz », rajouta Patty en riant.

Maka suivait la conversation avec attention. Finalement, c'était une bonne idée cette fête. Et pour une fois, Black Star avait fait un choix intelligent ; il n'avait pas choisi le Chupa Cabra, le cabaret de DEath City. Comme ça, les enfants ne risquaient pas de croiser des personnes qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir. En l'occurrence, Blair, la sorcière – chat plantureuse, et son père.

Un grand éclat de rire résonna dans le Death Cimetery, dérangeant la quiétude de la conversation des clients du bar.

« Bon sang, c'est pas vrai…On peut pas discuter tranquillement ici ! » se mit à râler Liz tandis que Patty se mettait aussi à rire sans raison. Le calme revint et les élèves du Shibusen oublièrent cette interruption. Ils prirent la commande auprès d'un serveur assez surpris de voir des enfants dans un bar si tard. Lorsqu'ils montrèrent tous en même temps leur carte de l'Académie – celle de Death the Kid fut encore plus persuasive – le serveur fit preuve de plus de compréhension et se hâta d'apporter les consommations. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, ils se mirent à trinquer joyeusement. Mais bientôt, un nouveau rire tonitruant fit sursauter une fois encore le groupe de jeunes et les autres clients du bar qui protestèrent.

« Cette fois, y'en a marre… » Maka prenait les choses en main, avant que Soul n'eut le temps de dire à la jeune fille de laisser tomber. Elle se leva dans le but de remettre en place les responsables de ce brouhaha insupportable. Le bruit venait d'un recoin assez confortable du bar, une sorte de _private room_ ouverte néanmoins sur le reste de l'établissement. Deux femmes riaient en réponse au discours de l'homme qui les accompagnait. Alors que Maka allait interrompre les malpolis fêtards, elle reconnut présentement la voix masculine.

« Mais non, mesdames, vous vous méprenez totalement ! »

Maka s'immobilisa aussitôt. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi bruyant et ridicule. Son père. Cachée derrière un pan de mur qui encerclait une partie de la_ Lounge _privée, elle eut confirmation de ce qu'elle craignait : Spirit Albarn était là , entouré de deux femmes magnifiques et voluptueuses. L'une avait une chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, était vêtue d'un ensemble pantalon-corset aux motifs d'une peau de panthère. La seconde, les cheveux bruns comme l'ébène, portait une robe longue de couleur violette, à frange. Pour une fois que Maka acceptait de sortir de chez elle pour passer du temps avec ses amis, c'était à c e moment-là que son père avait été infidèle au cabaret Chupa Cabra dont il était un habitué…

« Tu ne nous aurais pas fait une telle chose, hum ? Sortir avec nous alors que tu es avec quelqu'un ? » Dit la brunette. « On le prendrait très mal !»

Maka sentit son corps se raidir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Quelles bêtises son père allait-il encore dire ? Lui qui disait aimer tant Kami, son ex-épouse, la mère de Maka, passait son temps à draguer des femmes de mauvais goûts. Il était vraiment incurable. Il avait déjà perdu son épouse et pourtant il continuait, refusant de se remettre en cause. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Maka soupira et se préparait à les interrompre mais la conversation reprenait.

« Allons, un bel homme comme toi… tu as sûrement une femme dans ta vie ? une belle petite famille ? » rajouta la blonde d'une voix veloutée.

Spirit passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges et déclara avec un détachement blessant.

« Une famille, moi ? Vous plaisantez ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'encombrerais de choses aussi futiles qu'une femme et des gosses!"...

Une bombe explosa dans le coeur de Maka. Il reniait sa femme et sa fille derrière leur dos, alors qu'il était sans arrêt à pleurer à leur sujet, qu'il aimait son enfant et sa femme et qu'il ne voulait plus les perdre, etc etc…Mais là, alors qu'il était avec des femmes…il avait volontairement nié leur existence. Sa libido était sa seule raison de vivre ! Quel sale type...

Maka sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de son père qui resta cloué sur place en la voyant. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle situation, et quand il réalisa en plus ce qu'il venait à peine de dire, il lui sembla qu'il venait d'avaler une brique.

« Maka… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ic…»

« Hypocrite….Menteur…..Minable ! »

Elle lui administra une gifle formidable. Spirit, surpris, reçut un violent choc et posa sa main droite sur la joue douloureuse. Les regards du père et de la fille se croisèrent, l'un affichant un air totalement perplexe, l'autre furieuse laissant s'écouuler des larmes de colère. Puis Maka fit volte face et s'enfuit, en courant, la tête basse, les cheveux cachant son visage. Spirit sauta du fauteuil où il était vautré quelques secondes auparavant et s'élança à la poursuite de sa fille. Elle était sortie du Death Cimetery à toute vitesse. Elle courait bien trop vite, et son père n'était pas capable de la rattraper. Il se mit à crier, d'une voix chevrotante, dans le silence de la nuit.

« Maka, je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Reviens ! »

Mais elle était déjà partie. Spirit arrêta sa course. Il regardait dans la direction d'où sa fille s'était enfuie, désespéré, les bras ballants.

Les deux femmes l'avaient suivi jusque dans la rue. La Blonde prit le bras droit de Spirit et le serra amoureusement.

« Je sais pas qui c'est, mais elle a l'air furax. N'y pense pas, c'est qu'une petite grue, et reviens avec nous. On va te faire oublier tous tes soucis. »

Il dégagea son bras violemment de l'étreinte de la blonde. « Lâche-moi ». Dit-il d'un ton sec. Son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le lointain, tellement omnibulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il avait oublié les deux femmes. Sa joue était douloureuse, mais c'était son coeur qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Il s'avança d'un pas, avec l'intention de chercher Maka et de lui donner des explications, lorsque soudain il sentit qu'on le ceinturait avec une force exceptionnelle par l'arrière, tandis qu'une main se posa devant sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de crier.

« Tu passais la soirée avec nous, mon Minou. » Dit la Brune. « Alors tu vas encore rester avec nous ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se débattre, il sentit une odeur bizarre parvenir à ses narines. Il perdit connaissance en deux temps, trois mouvements, tombant dans les bras des deux Soeurs Yokai*.

* * *

*En Japonais, Yokai veut dire « Démon ».

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fan fic…Huit ans pour être exacte ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Les autres viendront au fur et à mesure !


	2. Chapter 2 : Entre de mauvaises mains

Fandom : Soul Eater (Tous les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur ; excepté les Soeurs Yokai qui sont une de mes créations.

Genre : Famille – Angst

Rating : T (enfin je pense...)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés ci-après sont la propriété de leur auteur.

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Entre de mauvaises mains**

**_Nuit de Mardi 18 au Mercredi 19._**

C'était dans les fins fonds d'une construction glauque que les sœurs Yokai avaient établi leur repaire. Elles ne l'avaient pas trouvé toutes seules. Les deux femmes étaient loin d'être des lumières et devaient leur salut et leur existence à un puissant bienfaiteur. Ce dernier avait découvert les deux femmes alors qu'elles étaient des gamines, qu'elles ne savaient se débrouiller dans la vie et qu'elles étaient menacées par des humains qui voulaient leur mort. Car Thelma (la blonde) et Louise (la brune) étaient nées démons et attaquaient les hommes et les femmes depuis des années pour assurer leur survie. Si elles ne venaient pas à manger des âmes dans les temps, elles se flétrissaient telles des momies et risquaient de finir réduites en poussière. La personne qui les avait pris sous son aile les aidait en leur donnant des idées de victimes potentielles, tout en leur évitant d'être repérée.

Elle leur avait conseillé de restreindre le choix de victime sur les jeunes hommes célibataires. Le fait qu'ils soient seuls permettait de laisser leur absence inaperçue pendant un laps de temps plus long que pour un époux ou un père de famille. De plus, elles étaient d'une beauté suffisante pour attirer les pauvres victimes masculines dans leur filet. Leur physique et leur comportement n'attiraient que la méfiance des autres femmes, des enfants et des hommes mariés. Jusqu'à présent, ça avait bien marché. Et même si cette gamine bizarre avait failli les mettre au régime ce soir-là, elles avaient finalement réussi à ramener une âme avec laquelle se restaurer. Le fait de s'attaquer à des hommes était un défi en soi, étant donné qu'ils possédaient une force physique plus imposante. Mais de toute façon, ils n'avaient aucune chance face à elles : Thelma était un démon dont le sang était composé de métal. Elle possédait une force phénoménale. Louise avait le réseau sanguin parcouru par toute sorte de poisons. Les paumes de sa main pouvaient dégager certaines substances selon les situations, comme des dérivés du chloroforme ou même des poisons mortels.

Il était tard lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans leur domicile en sous-sol, et déposèrent sur un tapis rouge et noir le corps inanimé de leur victime. Bientôt, elles arracheraient l'âme de son enveloppe corporelle. Leur bienfaiteur leur avait toujours dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elles se débarrassent définitivement des encombrants hommes dépourvus de leur essence, (des marionnettes dont on avait coupé les fils) mais elles trouvaient amusants de croiser leurs anciens repas dans Death City, errant sans but, le regard vide. Et dans quelques secondes, cela serait le tour du Rouquin qui était allongé devant elles.

Thelma glissa sa main au niveau de la poitrine de Spirit Albarn. Elle frissonna de gourmandise. « Sens-moi cette âme, Louise ! Elle vibre avec une telle force ! Avec ça, nous aurons l'estomac plein pendant plus d'une semaine ! Voire même un mois….On a remporté le Jackpot… »

Louise s'approcha de l'homme allongé et plaça sa main pareillement. Elle eut la même réaction de vibration. Elle afficha un grand sourire et se lécha les lèvres comme un enfant devant un gâteau au chocolat. Elle approcha sa main de la poitrine lorsqu'elle reçut une violence frappe sur les doigts de la part de sa soeur.

« Heyyy ! » protestait Thelma. « Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai mangé le moins de nous deux, la dernière fois. C'est moi qui dois passer en premier ! » La brunette fronça les sourcils avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin. « Seulement je suis l'ainée et je vieillis plus vite. J'ai plus besoin d'âme que toi. » Les deux femmes se disputaient toujours leur nourriture. Mais cette fois, la victoire était primordiale : cette âme serait un plat de gourmet.

Thelma étira ses lèvres d'un sourire en coin avant de faire une proposition vaseuse pour les départager. « On va faire cela au bras de fer. »

« Ben voyons, Petite Idiote ! Tu sais d'ores et déjà que tu vas gagner, avec ta force de gorille. Non, je propose de faire cela à pierre, papier, ciseau ! » se défendit Louise, qui avait déjà sa petite idée. Thelma accepta à contrecoeur. Elles se concentraient, leur regard convergeant vers celui de leur adversaire respectif, comme si elles espéraient voir la réponse dans leurs pupilles.

« Pierre… »

« Papier… »

« Ciseau… »

Thelma tendit la main face à sa sœur, l'index et le majeur formant les deux lames d'un ciseau, en affichant sur son visage un air de triomphe. Louise, plus maline, avança le poing avant d'obliquer son bras. Elle plongea sa main dans le corps de Spirit Albarn, profondément endormi par son poison. Cette incursion ne créa pas de blessure dans le corps de Spirit : on avait l'impression qu'elle avait enfoncé son bras dans une étendue d'eau, autour duquel se formaient des petites vagues, des ondes de matière. C'est pour cela que les victimes de Thelma et Louise, qui avaient été retrouvées par les autorités, ne présentaient aucune trace de violence. Le retrait de l'âme se faisait sans détériorer l'enveloppe corporelle.

La main de Louise s'enfonçait dans le torse de Spirit, tandis que Thelma fulminait en jurant comme un charretier. Quand soudain…Sa sœur se mit à hurler de douleur et retira vivement sa main. Louise constata avec horreur qu'elle avait subi des dégâts conséquents: on aurait dit qu'elle avait plongé sa main dans de l'acide sulfurique : la peau était fondue ; lorsqu'il en restait encore, elle était couverte de cloques, comme lors d'une brûlure grave. Thelma se mit à ricaner. « Bien fait pour toi ! Il t'a rejeté, espèce de vieux pruneau ! »

Elle profita alors que Louise se soit levée en hurlant pour plonger sa main à son tour à la recherche de l'âme. Mais lorsqu'elle y parvint….Elle sentit une chaleur intense qui devenait bientôt insupportable. Son sang bouillonnait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir de la lave dans les veines. Elle extirpa sa main de l'âme plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait enfoncée, et poussa un cri analogue à celui de sa soeur ainée. La douleur était vive et semblait ne pas vouloir s'apaiser. C'était la première fois que ça leur arrivait. Bon sang, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ? Étaient-elles arrivées à leurs limites ? Elles ne pouvaient plus manger d'âmes ni même les toucher ? Thelma n'y croyait pas. Et malgré la souffrance, elle plongea à nouveau sa main…Le même sort arriva et de nouveau la main fut brûlée vive. Les cris ne faisaient que s'enchainer dans le repaire des deux femmes.

Elles quittèrent en courant leur refuge souterrain en courant, traversèrent de longs couloirs et tapèrent du pied une porte massive en bois, qui se trouvait au milieu de nulle part. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, donnant sur une immense salle ronde, avec un dôme en guise de toit. Des frises en forme de flèches noires se dessinaient sur les murs. Au bout de la pièce était assis, à même le sol, le protecteur des soeurs Yokai. Ou devrait-on plutôt dire la protectrice. Medusa était son nom. Sorcière de talent particulièrement difficile à détruire, elle avait usé de procédés fort peu honnêtes pour utiliser des gens et les mettre à son service. De cette manière, elle avait fait de son enfant, Chrona, un être démoniaque portant en lui une arme diabolique. Elle faisait du chantage auprès de Elka Frog, une grenouille-sorcière, menaçant de la tuer si elle l'obéissait pas. Autrement dit, le qualificatif de « bienfaiteur » était des plus ironiques pour une personne qui connaissait la capacité de manipulation de la Sorcière Serpent ; mais pour les soeurs Yokai, c'était ainsi qu'elles la voyaient.

En entendant le grand boucan qu'elles faisaient en hurlant et en courant dans les couloirs sombres de l'immense cachette de Medusa et ses complices, la Sorcière fronça les sourcils. Particulièrement agacée, elle leur jeta un regard mauvais, qui ne parvint cependant pas à les calmer.

« Ahhh, Médusa-sama, Médusa-sama ! » beuglaient-elles.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale mais calme. Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton et pourtant, elle avait pu obtenir le silence des bruyants démons.

Louise avala sa salive avant d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. « Et nous n'arrivons pas à attraper son âme ! Nous avons totalement brûlé ! »

Médusa se fichait totalement que les deux femmes se brûlent, se cassent la cheville ou avalent de travers. Tout ce qu'elle voulait d'elles, c'était qu'elles puissent servir en combat au moment voulu. Même si elle leur avait demandé de la discrétion pour les enlèvements d'hommes, elle se moquait de savoir qui elles avaient mangé et combien. Tant qu'elles n'empiétaient pas sur ses plans, elle les laissait faire. Pourtant, elle était assez intriguée par ce qu'il s'était passé : une âme n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient bien pu dégoter pour faire une chose pareille ? Sans dire un seul mot, laissant les deux filles dans l'expectative, elle partit devant et prit la direction des appartements de Thelma et Louise. C'est là qu'elle découvrit la raison de tout cela.

« Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment des idiotes. Je vous avais conseillé d'attaquer uniquement les hommes seuls !"

« Mais…Mais il était seul ! Il n'avait personne avec lui et ….il nous l'a dit ! » se défendit Thelma.

Medusa leva les yeux au ciel. « Et vous l'avez cru sur parole ? Les hommes mentent mieux que les femmes quand ils s'en donnent la peine, et "IL" est excellent en la matière." Les deux soeurs restaient perplexes : Medusa connaissait donc ce type ? "Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous n'ayez pas pu attraper son âme, "ajouta la sorcière. "Il s'agit de Death-Scythe, l'Arme en titre de Shinigami-sama. Son âme est très puissante et elle n'est pas commune. Vous n'arriverez jamais à le manger… »

Les deux femmes voyaient leur repas s'envoler et regardèrent Medusa avec désespoir. Elle allait leur proposer de se débarrasser de lui quand soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Un sourire dément déforma son visage.

« Je vais m'en occuper. Allez chasser ce que vous voulez mais cette fois-ci, faites attention à votre choix. »

Les Soeurs Yokai ne demandèrent pas leur reste, mais avant de manger, elles prirent soin de soigner leurs brûlures.

Quand Spirit reprit conscience, il mit du temps à revenir à la réalité. Il se souvenait qu'il était dans un bar et là….Maka l'avait surpris. Il l'avait suivi pour tenter de s'expliquer mais … après c'était le vide total. On avait essayé de le retenir, puis il y avait eu ce parfum...C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'anormal. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Sa tête était douloureuse comme un lendemain de gueule de bois. Tout était sombre autour de lui. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il put prendre conscience du décor autour de lui. C'était une salle fermée par une porte de bois, une salle sans fenêtre, semblable aux cachots du Shibusen, quoique la pièce était plus grande. Il voulut se lever mais sa tentative fut vouée à l'échec. Il s'écroula lourdement dans un bruit de métal. Il regarda tant bien que mal derrière son dos pour voir que ses mains étaient emprisonnés par des bracelets de métal montant depuis le bas des poignets jusqu'à une bonne partie des avant-bras. Les deux cylindres étaient reliés entre eux par une chaine épaisse. L'ensemble retenait le jeune homme au sol par un long lien métallique relié à même le parquet. Il poussa un soupir mais le bruit qu'il fit était comme étouffé. Il réalisa qu'on l'avait bâillonné avec du tissu.

Malgré sa situation des moins enviables, Spirit ricana intérieurement. Il lui serait facile de s'enfuir. En tant qu'arme, il pouvait se métamorphoser en faux. A ce moment-là, tous ces liens glisseraient à terre (l'arme en question était aussi épaisse d'un bâton) et en reprenant forme humaine, il serait libre. Franchement, celui qui avait commis l'erreur de le kidnapper était un fieffé imbécile ! Il laissa faire son corps, et pouf !, il se transformerait en arme.

Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de transformer son corps de chair en faux de métal. Mais il eut beau insister, il ne parvenait pas à se métamorphoser ! C'était impensable ! Après ce constat, il ne riait plus ; au contraire, la situation n'était vraiment pas réjouissante. Il luttait furieusement contre ses liens quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, éblouissant Spirit avec la lumière de l'extérieur. Il aperçut une silhouette qui se détachait dans la lumière et même s'il ne distinguait pas les détails, il reconnut instantanément Medusa. Celle-ci avait guetté sa première réaction et échappa un petit rire méprisant.

« Toi et Stein aviez pensé m'avoir réduite en poussière. Je suis vraiment navrée de devoir t'annoncer que vous vous trompiez. Pour le moment, j'ai un corps de substitution, car vous m'avez vraiment fait très mal. En attendant d'en trouver un plus stable...ça me permet de survivre. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il avait les joues rosées et ses cheveux roux en bataille. Il s'était débattu. Son sourire s'étira encore plus sur ses lèvres. « J'ai pris des précautions, tu t'en doutes bien. Les longs cylindres de métal qui encerclent tes poignets portent un sceau qui t'empêchent de te transformer en arme, sauf ….si je t'y autorise. Tu auras beau te débattre, il te sera difficile de m'échapper, très cher. »

Elle s'accroupit pour mettre son visage à la même hauteur que celui de son prisonnier, qui exprimait de tout son être une haine incommensurable pour la sorcière. Elle passa un de ses longs doigts fins sur les lèvres de Spirit (il ne put réprimer un frisson de répulsion) avant d'ajouter « Tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir muselé, mais tu es tellement bavard que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé placer un mot. »

Spirit protesta mais tous les sons qu'il proférait étaient étouffés par le tissu. Vaincu, sans pouvoir réagir de quelque façon que ce soit, il évitait de regarder Medusa, détournant ses yeux vers le mur. LA Sorcière n'en avait cure et au contraire, elle se moquait de lui et de ses réactions.

« Tu sais, Spirit-kun, tu n'as pas eu de chance ce coup-ci. Tu es tombé sur les deux soeurs démons les plus idiotes qu'il puisse exister. Je suppose d'ailleurs que tu te doutais de leur identité quand tu les as abordé…sinon, tu ne leur aurais pas caché l'existence de Maka. Je me trompe ? En fait, tu enquêtais sur ces enlèvements et tu as décidé de te faire passer pour une victime potentielle. Tu vois, ton plan a bien fonctionné : Tu es à notre merci, à présent. »

Spirit continua de l'ignorer superbement. Medusa continua son discours. « Ton statut de Death Scythe t'a sauvé du vol de ton âme par les soeurs Yokai. Mais tu joues de malchance : je suis leur…comment disent-elles déjà ? Bienfaitrice ! » Elle échappa un ricanement mauvais. « Mais vois-tu, en ce qui te concerne, c'est plutôt le contraire. »

Elle marqua une pause. Elle se releva et contourna son prisonnier. Une fois arrivée derrière lui, elle passa ses bras autour des épaules du rouquin. Une de ses mains glissa sous la chemise de Spirit. Loin de ressentir du bien-être, il redoubla de colère et se débattit. Pour obtenir le calme, elle planta ses ongles directement dans la peau de son détenu. Sous l'effet de la douleur, les pupilles de Spirit se dilatèrent et il poussa un petit gémissement.

« Allons, du calme, Spirit-kun. J'ai un grand projet pour toi. Au départ, j'en ai voulu à ces deux sottes de t'avoir amené ici. Mais finalement, cela pourrait tourner à mon avantage. Bientôt, l'arme de Shinigami Sama sera à moi. »

Spirit réclama la parole en tentant de s'exprimer derrière le tissu en soie noire. Elle dégagea le bâillon de la bouche de Spirit, sans cependant en dénouer le noeud. Il était trop beau parleur, elle devait pouvoir le faire taire à n'importe quel moment.

Il tourna la tête vers Medusa, toujours située dans son dos, et tout en la dévisageant avec dégoût, prit enfin la parole. « Jamais, sois-en sûre. »

Medusa laissa son rire dément emplir la geôle avant de reprendre la parole : « tu es tellement prétentieux. Pourtant ta présence ici devrait te donner une sacrée leçon d'humilité, tu ne crois pas ? Tu pensais avoir tout prévu en enquêtant sur les soeurs Yokai, mais ça s'est retourné contre toi. »

Spirit baissa les yeux vers le sol pendant une petite seconde, repensant à Maka et au mal qu'il avait fait à sa fille. Il n'avait jamais dit cela pour la blesser, juste pour pouvoir démasquer les soeurs. Il aimait bien trop son ex-femme et sa fille, malgré sa fâcheuse manie de jouer les Don Juan. Au contraire, il disait à qui voulait l'entendre (ou même à qui ne voulait pas l'entendre), à quel point Maka comptait pour lui.

Il se dépêcha d'interrompre ses pensées négatives. Pas question de laisser l'opportunité à Medusa d'utiliser Maka contre lui. Ses yeux flamboyants ne quittaient pas ceux de la Sorcière.

« C'est tout ce que tu me dis ? » dit Medusa d'un ton faussement contrarié. Ca ne valait pas la peine que je t'enlève ceci. » Elle repositionna le tissu entre les lèvres de Spirit avant de se relever et de se replacer en face de lui. « On va aller rendre visite à un vieil ami…. »

Elle commença à effectuer quelques gestes avec ses mains, tout en récitant des litanies. Le lien de métal qui retenait le rouquin au sol s'ouvrit. Les deux bracelets métalliques entourant ses poignets exercèrent une pression sur les membres de son corps, l'obligeant à mettre ses mains sur le devant de son corps. Malgré la force qu'il possédait, Spirit ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter ; les bracelets scellaient vigoureusement tous ses pouvoirs. Frustré, il regardait la sorcière qui rattachait les deux poignets ensemble, puis y accrochait une longue chaine qui faisait office de laisse. Medusa tira brutalement sur cette chaine pour le forcer à se lever et à la suivre. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes, en silence, à travers de lugubres couloirs. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la cachette, dans ce labyrinthe, comme pour atteindre le centre de la montagne. Au bout d'un minuscule couloir, ils parvinrent à un immense hall avec une multitude de colonnes. On aurait dit une salle de trône dans un palais royal. Ce n'étaitpas faux en soi : à l'extrémité de cette salle se trouvait une estrade haute. En haut de ce podium, un homme était assis en tailleur. Il était très maigre, ne portait qu'un pagne en guise de vêtement. Et surtout, on ne pouvait pas voir son visage ; sa tête était cachée par une espèce de turban couleur peau, sur lequel étaient dessinés trois grands yeux de couleur noire.

Medusa tira fortement sur la chaine, et Spirit tomba à genou juste devant la première marche de l'estrade. Il savait déjà qui était cet être en face de lui, mais la Sorcière-Serpent se chargea des présentations, dans le but de provoquer son captif.

« Spirit-kun, tu vas bientôt faire la connaissance du Kishin, grand Dévoreur d'âme, Ashura-sama ».


	3. Chapter 3 : Oublié

Fandom : Soul Eater (Tous les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur ; excepté les Soeurs Yokai qui sont une de mes créations.

Genre : Famille – Angst

Rating : T (même niveau de lecture que le manga)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés ci-après sont la propriété de leur auteur.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Oublié**

**_Mercredi 19 - Matinée_**

Tsubaki arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Maka. Elle était vraiment très inquiète. Depuis la veille au soir, Maka n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Tsubaki l'avait entendu crier avec colère puis l'avait vu s'enfuir en courant du bar le Death Cimetery. Qu'avait-elle vu là bas qu'il l'avait mise dans cet état, au point de rester cloitrée et de ne pas aller en cours de la journée ? Ce n'était pas son genre, elle était si studieuse ! Elle appuya son index sur la sonnette, à droite de la porte, et entendit le raclement d'une chaise suivi de bruits de pas. La porte pivota sur ses gonds et s'ouvrit sur la personne de Soul.

« Alors, elle est sortie de sa chambre ? » demanda Tsubaki. Soul secoua la tête : « Négatif, elle n'a pas même touché la nourriture que je lui ai mis devant la porte et à chaque fois que j'essaie d'entrer, je me reçois un oreiller en pleine tête. Elle n'a rien dit, rien expliqué. Mais j'ai ma petite idée. Hier, quand on était dans le bar, tu te souviens, on entendait un brouhaha insupportable. Maka s'est levée pour réclamer le silence. »

« Oui, je me souviens bien de ça, mais comment savoir ce …. »

Soul l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sa phrase, levant le doigt pour récupérer la parole : « Je te parie n'importe quoi qu'elle a rencontré son paternel… »

Tsubaki dut admettre que Soul devait avoir raison. Elle fut néanmoins surprise. D'habitude, les frasques de son père l'énervent, certes, mais pas de là à la faire s'enfuir. Avait-elle vu pire encore qu'un simple bavardage de son père avec une autre femme ? Un baiser ? Ou bien…..La jeune brune secoua la tête tout en rougissant, honteuse d'avoir pensé à une chose lubrique ! Maka est toujours en colère devant le caractère libertin de son père. Death Scythe passait beaucoup de temps avec des femmes, à rire, danser, boire un verre de trop. Mais il était contradictoire, car il disait aimer encore son ex-femme, Kami, et cherchait le contact avec sa fille Maka qui l'évitait. Death Scythe était fou de sa fille, même s'il en parlait de façon exagérée à chaque fois (Maka le trouvait ridicule, encore une raison supplémentaire de le snober !). Tsubaki ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son amie avait réagi de façon différente cette fois-ci. Elle s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Maka, un peu plus loin dans l'appartement, laissant Soul debout, qui attendait de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Elle frappa à la porte, doucement, et se mit à parler d'une petite voix : « Maka ? C'est Tsubaki. Je peux entrer ? » .

Aucune réaction.

« Ecoute, si tu veux me parler, surtout n'hésite pas. Je reste devant la porte. D'accord ? ». Elle s'assit en tailleur, avec son élégance qui était la sienne et échangea un regard avec Soul, qui paraissait sceptique. Tsubaki attendit un long moment mais elle ne découvrir aucun changement. Elle finit par se lever, car le soir tombait sur le Shibunsen, et elle allait s'éloigner quand elle entendit quelques pas précipités, la porte qui pivotait avec un léger grincement, et de nouveau des pas pressés. La jeune fille s'avança en douceur, presque sur la pointe des pieds.

La chambre de Maka était plongée dans le noir. Il y avait un désordre innommable : tout était sens dessus dessous. Tsubaki n'arrêtait pas de marcher sur des objets tombés à terre, manquant de chuter. Elle nota que les objets les plus représentés dans le capharnaüm étaient les livres. C'était particulièrement inquiétant : Maka adorait lire et étudier, alors pourquoi ferait-elle tout ça ? Elle réfléchit un petit peu et réalisa que Soul avait sûrement raison : celui qui offrait ces livres n'était autre que Death Scythe.

Maka était allongée sur son lit ; elle fixait du regard le plafond ; on avait l'impression qu'elle était hypnotisée par ce qu'elle avait dans son champ visuel. Elle semblait vidée de toute substance et le seul signe de vie perceptible était sa main droite qui serrait les draps reposant sous son corps avec force. Elle ne dévia même pas sa tête vers Tsubaki lorsqu'elle entra.

La timide Arme s'approcha de son amie et s'installa sur le rebord du lit. « Maka… » L'intéressée ne répondit pas verbalement, mais son bras gauche, situé jusqu'à présent au dessus de sa tête, descendit pour lui cacher les yeux. Comme si elle voulait cacher des larmes. Tsubaki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être préoccupée. Pour autant, elle ne voulait pas forcer Maka à se confesser si elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se contentait de rester là, en silence. La qualité maîtresse de Tsubaki était sa patience. Mais elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

Maka entrouvrit ses lèvres et dit d'une voix éteinte : « Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas de fille. »

Ainsi, Soul avait trouvé la bonne théorie. Hier, au bar, Maka était allée faire taire les gêneurs qui donnaient de la voix, et parmi eux se trouvait son père. Le règlement de compte s'était mal passé.

« Il…Il t'a dit ça ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. Ca l'étonnait un peu, vu que Death Scythe criait toujours sur les toits son amour démesuré pour sa fille.

Maka secoua la tête. « Non. Il était avec deux….espèces de greluches et il leur a dit qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie. »

Tsubaki grimaça. C'était rude. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre à son père de dire une chose pareille ? « Pourtant, Maka, d'habitude, tu refuses de le reconnaître comme ton père et tu l'ignores complètement, tu as honte de lui.. »

La Manieuse se releva brusquement et se mit presque à crier. Elle était triste et furieuse, mais il restait difficile de déterminer quel sentiment était dominant. « C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas sérieuse…. ».

« Donc, tu aimes ton père ? »

« Je ne peux plus aimer quelqu'un qui refuse de reconnaitre mon existence. Je croyais juste que c'était un dragueur invétéré mais qu'il nous aimait vraiment maman et moi, comme il le prétend. Mais il n'est qu'un sale type, hypocrite et profiteur. Je n'ai plus de père, je n'en ai jamais eu. » La déclaration de Maka sembla la libérer d'un poids qu'elle avait accumulé depuis la veille au soir, depuis cette scène dans le bar. Son père l'avait poursuivi dans la rue, lui demandant d'attendre, qu'il voulait s'expliquer. A quoi ça servait de vouloir se justifier auprès de sa fille, puisqu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ? Un enfant, c'est un élément éliminatoire dans la quête des donzelles ; mais maintenant Mossieur était libre : il était seul au monde, ni fille, ni femme. Rien que lui et son égo démesuré. Quel exemple pour la jeunesse du Shibusen de savoir qu'un être aussi pervers et malfaisant était la Death Scythe attitrée de Shinigami-sama. Maka se consolait en pensant que cet homme ignoble ne devait sa situation qu'à Kami, sa mère, et que sans elle, il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Un minable. Et que bientôt il serait détrôné par Soul, la nouvelle Death Scythe, beaucoup plus puissante.

Tsubaki essaya de parler, mais elle fut bloquée dans son élan. Pouvait-elle consoler Maka en lui disant qu'elle devait avoir mal compris, que son père l'aimait ? Impossible. Elle connaissait trop mal la situation pour pouvoir en juger ; elle n'avait pas assisté à l'aveu de Death Scythe. La relation du père et de la fille était déjà bien bancale à la base, à cause du caractère pour le moins différent des deux sujets. Un rien pouvait la faire flancher. Or, ce qu'il s'était passé hier était une bombe. Tsubaki, malgré sa patience et son intelligence, ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle pouvait difficilement se mêler aux affaires de famille. La seule chose qui comptait, à l'heure actuelle, était de prouver à Maka qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle irait demander au coupable des explications.

Les deux filles restèrent ensemble, sans un mot, pendant l'ensemble de la soirée. Soul dina avec elles dans la chambre, en silence. L'ambiance était lourde. Mais personne n'osait sortir de cet état. Cela aurait été déplacé et Maka avait besoin d'équilibre dans ce moment de douleur. Si elle avait été blessée, c'est que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire autrefois sur son père, elle tenait beaucoup à lui.

A force de rester allongée et d'être sous tension nerveuse en permanence, Maka finit par s'endormir. Tsubaki et Soul la laissèrent seule dans sa chambre, tirant leur révérence sans la réveiller. Soul ferma délicatement la porte et poussa un soupir. « Je déteste la voir comme ça. Elle va être exécrable demain. ». Évidemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait en vérité : Soul s'inquiétait énormément pour Maka. C'était sa Manieuse mais aussi son amie, avec qui il avait une relation privilégiée lorsqu'ils faisaient équipe. Tous les deux arrivaient à un haut niveau de résonance de l'âme. C'était très rare de la voir dans un tel état, et Soul n'était pas sûr qu'elle allait s'en remettre facilement. Si elle avait accepté de parler franchement avec son paternel, cela ne serait pas arrivé. « Je savais que ce mec était un tordu. Je ne l'ai jamais cerné. »

Tsubaki reconnaissait bien là le côté protecteur de Soul, qu'il avait pour habitude de cacher. Mais elle le savait sensible malgré tout. Soul était intelligent et réfléchi, mais là, il réagissait de façon plus spontanée, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était question de venir en aide à Maka. Aussi se chargea-t-elle de tempérer les ardeurs. « Soul, on devrait aller parler à Death Scythe-sama. Il pourra nous éclairer sur ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ». Soul opina du chef pour démontrer son accord. « Et lui en mettre une au passage », rajouta-t-il. Tsubaki afficha un petit sourire gêné ; néanmoins, si tout cela était vrai, l'infâme personnage le méritait amplement.

* * *

_**Mercredi 19 - apres midi**_

Avant de partir en cours, Soul frappa une dernière fois à la porte de la chambre de Maka et n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle était toujours là mais elle ne se décidait pas à donner signe de vie à ses camarades. Il ferma en douceur la porte de son appartement afin de ne pas la déranger, puis il rejoint Tsubaki et Black Star qui l'attendaient, debout sur le trottoir.

« Alors » demanda Black Star, « Elle a arrêté de faire la tête ? »

Soul secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. « C'est inutile de l'attendre. Je pense qu'elle ne viendra pas en cours aujourd'hui."

Black Star croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Il semblait passer au dessus de tout ça. A vrai dire, Tsubaki ne lui avait rien raconté. De sorte que, même s'il se demandait pourquoi Maka était restée chez elle. Néanmoins, il continua sa route sans rien dire.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en salle de classe. Ce cours, comme beaucoup en ce moment, était prodigué par Stein, le professeur fou adepte de la dissection. Les élèves en avaient assez de devoir ouvrir des grenouilles ou des escargots. Cet homme avait une drôle de conception de l'enseignement. Les trois amis s'installèrent dans les rangs, à leur place habituelle. Certaines places étaient vides. Celle de Maka, bien sûr...Mais aussi celle de Death The Kid. Pourtant, ses deux 'Armes', Patty et Liz, étaient présentes : l'une jouait avec un morceau de papier et l'autre appliquait consciencieusement du vernis sur ses ongles.

La porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le professeur. Mais à la surprise générale, il ne s'agissait pas de Stein, mais d'un enseignant qu'ils connaissaient bien, Sid, le prof-zombie. Soul fut surpris devant toutes ces absences inattendues. Que se passait-il ici ?

* * *

_**Mercredi 19 - apres midi**_

Shinigami-Sama était un drôle de bonhomme. Ce Dieu de la mort se cachait toujours derrière un vêtement noir et long, ainsi qu'un masque à tête de mort assez enfantin. Sa voix, légèrement nasillarde, accentuait son côté comique. A vrai dire, depuis quelques années, il ne prenait plus autant les choses au sérieux. Pourtant, récemment, il était assez préoccupé. C'est pourquoi il avait contacté Stein, un des meilleurs Manieurs de Shibunsen, afin de discuter avec lui.

Shinigami ne bougeait que très rarement de la salle des esprits. Ce lieu était vaste, éclairé par un ciel bleu sur des kilomètres, et des croix plantées au sol à perte de vue. Seule une estrade ronde, déservie par un long couloir d'arcade, et où était posé un miroir, rompait la monotonie du paysage. Le Maître des lieux observait le miroir, comme s'il en attendait une réponse. Hélas, rien ne venait. Il ne se détourna que lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas de Stein, dans le couloir.

"Vous m'avez fait demander ?"interrogea le nouvel arrivant.

"En effet, oui. Je me fais quelques soucis au sujet de Spirit-kun."

En règle générale, une telle parole aurait été accompagnée de moult critiques et blagues sur le compte de l'insupportable papa. Mais cette fois-ci, ça ne serait pas le cas. Shinigami-sama était vraiment sérieux. Stein restait silencieux et attendait que le Maitre parle. "Tu es au courant que Spirit-kun était sur une mission, en ce moment."

"Oui, il m'en avait parlé."

Parlé...le mot était léger ! Spirit avait enseveli le scientifique de discours au sujet de cette mission ; il avait tout déballé sur deux femmes qu'il suspectait et s'était gaussé de devoir jouer à fond le séducteur afin de les convaincre qu'il pouvait être une de leur cible. En même temps, le rouquin avait rabattu les oreilles de Stein de ses craintes : et si elles n'y croyaient pas, car il pensait trop à sa Maka adorée et qu'on le devinait papa à deux cent mètres ? Stein n'avait pas trouvé intéressant de répondre aux interrogations du volubile personnage et s'était lancé dans un travail plus passionnant. Mais maintenant qu'il était en face de shinigami-sama, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir écouté plus.

"Il y a un problème, Monsieur ?" Demanda Stein.

"Spirit-kun a disparu depuis hier soir. Il devait me faire un rapport à 10 heures sur le travail que je lui ai confié mais il ne s'y est pas présenté."

Stein comprit qu'il ne fallait pas tenter de donner des explications. Spirit avait beau être crétin parfois, il était intelligent et respectueux de Shinigami-sama. Il devait forcément revenir auprès de lui chaque jour (c'était l'arme en titre de shinigami-sama après tout).

"Vous pensez qu'il a trouvé les coupables ?"

"Tout à fait. Mais je le pensais fort capable de leur résister et de les détruire seul. Penses-tu que j'ai tort, Stein?"

Stein savait que non. Spirit, en se transformant, avait largement les capacités de mettre à bas de puissants agresseurs. Alors pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? Était-il mort ? Les mystérieux tueurs, "Les enleveurs d'âme", comme on les surnommait, lui avaient-il volé son âme et il errait dans les rues comme les autres victimes ?

Un autre bruit de pas parvint jusqu'aux deux hommes. Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion pour se tourner vers Death the Kid, marchant vers eux et affichant son visage concentré de Premier de la classe. Shinigami-sama l'accueillit avec entrain : "Ah, te voila enfin, mon petit ! Je suis content de te voir ! J'aimerais te confier une mission, en binôme avec Stein. Car je pense que pour ça, tu es le plus équilibré de la petite troupe."

Équilibré ? Les yeux jaunes de Kid s'éclairèrent d'une lueur vive, de fierté, d'exaltation et d'excitation. Son père le trouvait équilibré, c'est à dire ni trop sur la droite, ni trop sur la gauche, ni sur le devant ni derrière ! non ! Equilibré ! Kid venait d'atteindre le Nirvana...Shinigami-sama s'en aperçut et se mit à tousser volontairement. Il n'avait pas utilisé le bon mot... "Hum...je voulais dire sensé !"

Kid redescendit légèrement sur terre (il n'oubliait cependant pas le compliment que venait de lui faire son père) : "Comment puis-je vous aider?"

Son père lui tendit deux photographies, où l'on pouvait distinguer deux femmes. "Je pense, mon petit Kid, que tu es au courant des disparitions récentes d'hommes. Spirit-kun...enfin, Death Scythe, était justement sur le coup. or, il n'a donné aucune nouvelle."

Kid fronça les sourcils. "J'ai entendu parlé de ces cas ; mais concernant Death - Scythe-sama...je pense que le problème ne vient pas de sa mission, mais de sa fille."

Stein et Shinigami se regardèrent, incertains d'avoir compris l'allusion.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ?"demanda le Dieu de la mort.

"Maka s'est violemment disputée avec son père ce soir-là. Depuis, elle s'est cloitrée chez elle. Si Death-Scythe n'est pas réapparu ce matin, je mets ça sur le compte d'une déprime éventuelle du "Papa". Je veux dire qu'il a dû faire comme d'habitude, un peu de cinéma pour pas grand chose."

Shinigami se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. "Hum...je n'étais pas au courant de ça...Ca expliquerait certaines choses. Néanmoins, dispute ou pas, il devait m'informer via un miroir. Donc je préfère m'assurer qu'il se s'agisse que de ça. Je souhaiterais, kid, que tu t'occupes de surveiller ces deux femmes. Spirit les soupçonnait, peut-être avait-il raison. J'ai confiance en ta discrétion, mais ne fais que surveiller, d'accord ? Ne passe pas à l'offensive. Stein, avec ta capacité à voir les âmes des autres, je te demanderais de repérer Death Scythe. si tu croises un corps sans âme..."

Aucun des trois ne voulait penser à cette possibilité, mais ils étaient bien obligés de l'envisager. C'était une chose affreuse que de voir son âme disparaitre. D'habitude, dans Death City, quand un monstre avalait une âme, il détruisait l'enveloppe charnelle (cela fonctionnait de la même manière quand un manieur et son arme détruisait une âme de malfaiteur ou de sorcière). Mais les suspectes de cette affaire avaient une autre technique, qui se révelait plus cruelle. Etre une enveloppe vide, sans âme pour diriger le cerveau ou les émotions...Stein se demandait s'il ne préférerait pas être fou à lier plutôt qu'un légume.

- ...Si tu croises un corps sans âme, ramène-le. Je compte sur vous deux.

Stein et Kid répondirent de façon affirmative. Puis ils quittèrent la salle des esprits pour rejoindre Death City.


	4. Chapter 4 : L'Antre de la folie

Fandom : Soul Eater (Tous les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur ; excepté les Soeurs Yokai qui sont une de mes créations.

Genre : Family – Angst

Rating : T (enfin je pense...). Même niveau de public que le manga lui-même ! ^^

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés ci-après sont la propriété de leur auteur, Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre : L'Antre de la folie.**

**_Nuit du Mardi 18 au Mercredi 19_**

Spirit regarda attentivement le visage de celui qui avait trahi Shinigami-Sama. Asura, le Kishin, le dévoreur d'âme.

Au départ, il était un puissant dieu de la mort. D'un naturel méfiant, il avait fini par perdre confiance en tout son entourage et commencé à manger des âmes innocentes. Devenu trop dangereux. Shinigami-sama l'avait battu en duel et l'avait puni en faisant un sac avec sa peau puis il l'enferma à l'intérieur. Mais Medusa, la sorcière manipulatrice, avait prévu de le faire libérer et y était parvenue. Dès lors, Death City était en alerte. Le Kishin devait être retrouvé et maîtrisé. De même, Medusa était activement recherchée. Malheureusement, tous les deux étaient en liberté. Et Spirit était en leur présence. Il ne se sentait pas franchement rassuré. surtout qu'il n'avait aucune possibilité de répliquer. Les attaches métalliques qui enserraient ses poignets contrôlaient son pouvoir de transformation en faux de la mort. ses mains étaient entravées et Medusa le gardait à proximité à l'aide d'une chaine longue mais solide. La seule chose qu'il pouvait envisager était d'utiliser cette chaine pour encercler Medusa et l'étouffer, mais de toute façon, ça ne risquait pas de changer grand chose : il resterait tout de même un adversaire, le Kishin, et dans sa position, il ne pouvait absolument pas résister. Le cerveau de Death Scythe fonctionnait à toute vitesse mais il se doutait que c'était en vain.

Medusa observait, elle aussi, Asura. Pour le moment, ce dernier reposait sur un siège, semblable à un trône. Il avait le visage caché par un espèce de turban couleur chair. Trois yeux étaient dessinés sur ce tissu étrange. Aucun bruit ne venait de lui. Medusa se mit à sourire. "Il dort..." dit-elle. Elle tira un peu sur la chaine qu'elle avait en main. Le pauvre rouquin s'effondra de tout son long sur les marches menant au "trône" du Kishin. Il tourna sa tête vers elle, les yeux bouillonnant de colère, quand soudain...

_Spirit sentit que quelque chose clochait avec son corps. Son ventre gonflait. Spirit se secoua, tentait de réagir, mais il était figé sur place devant cette horreur. Il se mit à crier mais les bruits étaient étouffés par son bâillon. Il tentait de se dégager l'esprit en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, qui faisait cela alors que ni le Kishin ni Medusa n'avaient bougé. En remuant, il tomba des quelques marches où il était installé et commença à se tordre de douleur. C'est alors que son ventre explosa et que quelque chose en sortit...C'était le Kishin, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ouvrit sa bouche, dévoilant quelques dents et salivant de façon répugnante, puis se baissa pour dévorer le jeune homme._

Cela n'avait duré qu'une petite seconde...D'un seul coup, tout ce qui venait de paraître s'était envolé. Le ventre de Spirit était normal, il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure ou de sang et Spirit était toujours allongé sur la troisième marche de l'estrade. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, de la sueur coulait de son front. Il était sous le choc de cette vision infernale.

Medusa se mit à rire :"Tu viens juste d'être touché par la longueur d'âme d'Asura. Tous ceux qui la croisent sont victimes d'illusions désagréables. Et encore, il est en train de dormir...Je vais le réveiller dans quelques secondes". Ses yeux devinrent tous petits, accentuant la cruauté affichée sur son visage. Spirit protesta violemment, et se débattait avec une grande force. Medusa fronça les sourcils, elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Elle se précipita vers sa victime, tira d'un coup sec sur les liens pour le remettre à sa place. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et avec un de ses ongles si longs et coupants, elle coupa le tissu qui muselait Spirit.

"Tu disais ?" demanda la Sorcière avec le même ton cynique.

"Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas maintenant, sans faire tout ce cinema ?" l'interrogea-t-il avec humeur.

Medusa répliqua d'un ton moqueur "Qui t'a dit que je voulais te tuer ? Pauvre naïf, tu es un très mauvais stratège. Je peux faire encore plus mal à Shibunsen en te laissant en vie."

Elle lui tourna le dos et monta les dernières marches qui le séparaient d'Asura. Là, elle dit d'une voix douce qui contrastait totalement avec son attitude récente : "Asura...J'ai besoin de toi". Le tissu qui entourait la tête du Kishin s'écarta alors pour révéler un visage totalement normal. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et blancs à motif d'yeux. Il avait un troisième oeil (de couleur rouge) au milieu du front. Avec une tranquillité particulièrement inquiétante, il se tourna vers Medusa. Même si cet homme paraissait particulièrement insensible, il avait l'air de se montrer reconnaissant envers la Sorcière. Après tout, elle lui avait permis de sortir de sa prison de chair où son ennemi l'avait enfermé.

"Comment puis-je t'aider ?" Sa voix était calme et pourtant une étrange vibration trahissait un autre état d'esprit, plus virulent. Une fois de plus, Medusa tira sur la chaine de façon à rapprocher Death-Scythe du trône. Le malheureux se retrouva juste devant le siège, dans une position plutôt inconfortable.

Medusa reprit la parole. "Je te présente Spirit, l'actuelle Death-Scythe de Shinigami. Sans doute la plus puissante".

Ashura tiqua à la mention de Shinigami. Son visage se déforma à cause de la haine. Il posa ses mains sur le cou de Spirit, (tellement rapidement qu'il ne put réagir), et voulut l'étrangler mais Medusa l'intima de cesser. Asura obéit sur le champ. Spirit toussa avant de respirer de grandes bouffées d'air.

"J'ai une autre idée." Son sourire machiavélique s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle plissait les yeux de méchanceté. Elle se pencha vers le Kishin et susurra doucement quelque chose à son oreille, comme un enfant qui confie un secret. Spirit les observait avec méfiance. Qu'est-ce que cette satanée sorcière mijotait ?

Quand Medusa eut terminé, Asura afficha un sourire du coin des lèvres. Il courba son dos ; son visage était face à celui de Spirit. Le rouquin recula le sien. Asura leva son bras, ouvrit son poing.

"Ne me touche pas !" lui ordonna le prisonnier avec mépris et appréhension.

Il évitait la main tendue vers lui du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais bientôt Medusa se glissa derrière lui et le bloqua pour l'empêcher de reculer plus.

Asura frola de ses doigts la joue gauche de Spirit, puis il remonta la main pour la poser sur son front.

"Bienvenue dans l'antre de la folie, Death - Scythe."

* * *

_Tout fut noir pendant un instant. Lorsqu'il recouvra la vue, il n'était plus du tout dans la salle du trône lugubre et sombre . Medusa et Asura avaient disparu. Il n'était plus enchainé. Il cligna des yeux pour tenter de s'habituer à la lumière du jour, progressivement. Enfin, au bout d'une bonne minute, il put distinguer le décor autour de lui. Et cet endroit, il le connaissait trop bien._

_Il se trouvait dans un tribunal, celui où son divorce avec Maki avait été prononcé. Dès lors, Spirit sut que tout ce qui allait se passer ici ne serait pas réel, de la même manière que lorsque son ventre avait explosé; c'était une illusion du Kishin. Sauf que cette fois-ci, une telle méthode était grossière : il était certain qu'il ne tomberait pas dans le regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était assis sur le banc des accusés. Il fronça un sourcil, à quel jeu jouait Asura ?_

_Une porte s'ouvrit au fond du tribunal vide, et trois personnes en sortirent : Stein, Maka et Kami, son ex-femme._

_Stein vint s'installer sur le banc de gauche, celui réservé à l'avocat de la Défense (comme s'il était la personne la mieux placée pour cela...). Kami prit sa place en face de Stein, emplacement réservé au procureur. Enfin, Maka dominait la scène, à la place du juge. Son visage était fermé et dur. Malgré le fait que Spirit savait que c'était une illusion (qui ressemblait étrangement à un célèbre jeu vidéo), il sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. L'air qu'affichait Maka lui glaçait le sang, car il était très réaliste et savait que dans la réalité, après la scène de la veille, c'est exactement cette tête là qu'elle lui aurait adressé._

_Maka fut la première à prendre la parole d'une voix autoritaire :"Je déclare ouverte la séance du procès de Spirit Albarn."_

_Kami éleva sa douce voix pour répondre : "L'accusation est prête, votre honneur". Puis ce fut à Stein de s'exprimer."L'accusation est aussi prête, votre honneur"._

_Spirit bondit immédiatement : "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Un procès ? A quel sujet ? Et puis pourquoi il y a deux avocats de l'accusation ? Stein, à quoi tu joues ? Ce procès est inutile et illégal et..."_

_Il fut interrompu par un coup de marteau que Maka venait de donner ...sur sa tête ! De tous les marteaux de juge que les magistrats possèdent, Maka avait eu celui qui était extensible ? Cela permettait pour le moment à Spirit de prendre du recul (malgré la douleur de la bosse qu'il avait sur la tête) : ceci était une mascarade, donc une illusion ; il ne se laisserait pas avoir par le Kishiin._

_Maka reprit :"Procureur ..., veuillez faire votre déclaration préliminaire !"_

_Sa mère, Kami, se leva et déclara :"L'accusé ici présent est convoqué pour trois crimes. Je ne donnerais les sujets qu'au fur et à mesure. Quand on connait le caractère explosif et démesuré de l'accusé, comme il vient juste d'en faire l'illustration, mieux vaut aborder les choses les unes après les autres si nous voulons que ce procès ne devienne pas la foire d'empoigne"._

_Celui qui avait créé cette illusion était nettement bien renseigné : les physiques, les caractères, tout jusqu'au timbre de la voix, étaient exactement les mêmes qu'en réalité. Kami-procureur et la vraie Kami s'exprimaient exactement de la même façon._

_Maka l'interrogea :"Quel est donc la première accusation que vous voudriez formuler ?"_

_Kami afficha un visage grave qui n'annonçait rien de bon :"C'est un mauvais mari."_

_Spirit voulut protester mais le marteau extensible interrompit sa tentative._

_Kami toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix et se mit à parler :"Spirit est mon ex-mari. Mais il n'a jamais pu se comporter comme un époux aimant. Toujours à draguer à gauche à droite, je ne pouvais lui faire confiance."_

_"Avez-vous ressenti de l'amour pour cet homme ?"_

_"Au début, oui. Quand nous étions manieur et arme, nous fonctionnons en parfait binôme. Je devais être aveugle lorsque je me suis mariée, car j'ai découvert à quel point il était insupportable. Il passait son temps à regarder les autres filles. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient de plus que moi ? Elles étaient belles ? Intelligentes ? Et moi alors ? Je n'étais pas les deux ? N'étais-je pas sa femme ? Je n'étais rien pour lui"._

_Spirit intervint : "non, tu te trompes, tu représentes beauc ..."_

_Kami afficha un regard terrible et obtint le silence de l'intéressé :" Alors qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec ces femmes ? Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne passerais pas ton temps dans les bars, tu serais resté avec moi ! Comment peut-on prétendre aimer quand on est si volage ?"_

_Le jeune homme baissa la tête et se caressa le cuir chevelu avec gêne :"Je...c'est plus fort que moi...mais je ne suis pas volage, je ne suis jamais allé plus loin que la séduction, je n'ai jamais été infid..."_

_Kami le coupa une nouvelle fois :"La bonne affaire! Je me fiche bien de cela maintenant ! Vu ce que tu faisais, à séduire par ci par là, tu aurais pu facilement tomber dans l'infidélité ! Tu n'as aucune excuse concernant ton comportement. Si c'était maladif, tu n'avais qu'à rester célibataire, et pas entrainer ta fille et ta femme dans l'enfer du divorce. Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste. A aucun moment tu n'as pensé à nos souffrances. Tu mérites vraiment de finir seul. Ce tribunal va te prouver, aujourd'hui, à quel point tu n'es qu'un minable !"_

_Spirit n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il voulait émettre une objection, mais...il avait toujours du mal à se défendre. A vrai dire...il se savait coupable. Spirit n'avait jamais réussi à calmer ses ardeurs. Cela faisait en quelque sorte partie de son caractère. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu comprendre cela chez lui, c'est pourquoi il en restait comme deux ronds de flan quand on lui demandait de s'expliquer à ce sujet._

_"Kami...je...suis désolé...je t'ai..."_

_"Ah non, ne cherche même pas des excuses, je t'en prie ! Tu le fais à chaque fois, mais tes paroles ne valent rien. A peine divorcé, tu n'as pas arrêté d'écumer les bars pour aller en "bonne compagnie" (tu parles !) tu n'as absolument aucune excuse et tu le sais. C'est bien ça qui fait de toi un moins que rien : tu ne sais même pas t'arrêter quand il le faut. Tu aimes ta fille ? Tu m'aimes ? La moindre des choses, avant de nous aimer, aurait été de nous respecter."_

_Spirit restait bouche bée. Il ne parvenait pas à répliquer. Son cœur gonflait sous l'effet du discours mais il ne parvenait pas à se reprendre. Il oubliait progressivement qu'il était prisonnier d'une illusion du Kishin. Tout cela devenait trop intense._

_"Nous allons évoquer le second point de ce procès", enchaina Maka en affichant un air sévère. "Le statut éhonté de Death Scythe de l'accusé."_

_Spirit protesta avec humeur :"On ne peut pas me reprocher quoique ce soit à ce sujet, c'est complètement ridicule !"_

_Stein, avec son calme habituel et son sourire sardonique, dit avec douceur :"Quoique...Si on analyse un peu la situation... Maka et Soul ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Ils forment un beau duo, et leur âme s'accorde complètement. Soul apporte véritablement quelque chose à son manieur. Ils sont équilibrés. Maka sans Soul et vice-versa ne donneraient rien."_

_Spirit afficha un air peu convaincu :"Je ne vois pas le rappo..."_

_Stein le coupa avec le même détachement :"Si on prend, toujours dans les manieurs actuels, Tsubaki et Black Star, et mieux encore, Death the Kid et les soeurs Thompson. Ne remarquez-vous rien, Votre honneur ?"_

_Maka se mit à réfléchir en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de dire en hésitant :"Et bien, les manieurs ne seraient pas aussi efficaces s'ils n'avaient pas les armes qu'ils possèdent ?"_

_Stein répondit :"Je reconnais là ta fine capacité d'analyse, Maka. Oui, c'est exactement ça. En ce qui concerne l'accusé, il a été pris en main par trois manieurs en tout : moi-même, puis Kami, et enfin Shinigami-Sama. C'est-à-dire trois manieurs de talent qui pourraient fonctionner avec n'importe quelle arme."_

_"L'accusé" se leva brusquement de son siège et frappa du poing sur la barre :" Ca en est trop ! J'ai de grandes capacités de combat et tout le monde le sait !"_

_Son coup de colère fut accueilli par un silence total. Spirit se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et se rassit aussitôt._

_Stein reprit tranquillement sa plaidoirie :"tout le monde sait que ses trois manieurs consécutifs sont suffisamment exceptionnels pour pouvoir adopter n'importe quelle arme. De sorte que si Spirit-kun est devenu une death scythe, ce n'est dû en rien à ses propres capacités ; il est en sorte très commun..."_

_"C'est faux ! FAUX !" se mit-il à crier. Malgré sa révolte, et déjà bien affaibli par le premier réquisitoire sur son statut d'époux, il sentait que le doute s'insinuait, qu'il perdait confiance en lui-même._

_"- C'est faux ?" répéta Stein avec un étonnement simulé. "Très franchement, dans les combats que nous avons mené, que je t'ai eu toi ou un autre, cela revenait au même. Contre Medusa, par exemple, j"ai été obligé de te rappeler à l'ordre car tu te laissais aller. C'est mon pouvoir qui nous a sauvé. J'aurais été capable de mener ce combat avec n'importe qui."_

_"Mais...Kami...elle m'a récupéré comme arme, c'était par..."_

_"Pour tes qualités ? Elle vient de le dire, tu es un homme déplorable. Et comme arme, tu n'as aucune capacité particulière. Si elle t'a récupéré...c'est parce qu'elle avait pitié de toi. Oui, c'est ça, parce que tu es pitoyable. En fait, tu ne sers à rien. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi comme Cobaye pour mes expériences...Si je ratais mon coup, personne ne viendrait se plaindre. Je ne priverais pas la terre d'une existence primordiale."_

_Spirit, atterré, ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il commençait à se persuader lui-même que toutes ses accusations étaient justes. Son visage était décomposé. Ses mains tremblaient. Les jointures de ses doigts, crispés sur la barre, devenaient blanches. Il ne trouvait même plus la force de répliquer._

_Maka frappa avec son marteau et déclara avec une voix sentencieuse :"Ce sujet est donc clos. Nous pouvons évoquer la dernière partie de notre dossier. Évoquons donc le statut de père de famille."_

_Le pauvre homme serra ses bras contre lui, comme s'il avait froid. Plus ce procès avançait, plus il se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il regardait Maka d'un regard fuyant, comme si elle était une lumière vive qu'il ne pouvait fixer sans ressentir de la douleur. Il implora d'une voix tremblante :"Non...Maka...tu es ...Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste...s'il te plait...non...ne..."_

_Maka, le regard toujours aussi sévère, ignora sa supplication :"Tu n'as jamais été un père exemplaire. Même pas un père responsable, ce qui est un minimum. Tu étais toujours à courir après les femmes, à parler de moi à ces inconnues, quand tu ne dansais pas avec elles devant mes yeux, sans penser une seule fois que cela pouvait choquer la petite fille que j'étais. Sans songer à mon bonheur. Tu te fichais de mes états d'âme. Tu as ruiné ma vie de petite fille."_

_Elle fit une pause et reprit, un ton plus haut :"Tu me fais tout le temps honte avec ton comportement de crétin. La fois où tu as fait cours au Shibunsen, par exemple. Tu étais ridicule, tu ne nous as rien appris, et tu t'es montré injuste envers Soul. C'était vraiment humiliant de penser que j'étais ta fille. Comment veux-tu que je t'aime quand tu fais un cinema comme ça devant mes amis et que tu manques de respect à ma propre Faux ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire le papa gâteau devant tout le monde mais quand il est question de t'expliquer sur des choses sérieuses, tu évites le sujet. Tu ne sais même pas assumer tes actes. Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi je te fuyais en permanence ?"_

_Son ton continuait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'elle déclamait :"L'autre jour, tu as même vomi de joie quand je t'ai parlé de nous balader ensemble un après midi. Mais quelle sorte de père peut avoir une réaction pareille ? Il faut toujours que tu me fasses honte devant tout le monde, je n'en peux plus !"_

_Maka s'exprimait avec colère. Fini le rôle du juge sérieux : on aurait vraiment dit qu'il avait Maka en face de lui, et non une illusion qui jouait un rôle. Les lèvres de Spirit se mirent à trembler, des secousses lui parcouraient le corps en permanence._

_"Là encore, je vais conclure comme Maman et comme Stein-sensei. Tu ne sais rien faire, tu es inutile et quand tu fais, ce n'est pas mieux, on préfererait que tu ne sois pas né. Car de toute façon, c'est comme ça que tout le monde te préfère : quand tu n'es pas là. Si tu disparaissais de nos vies, tout le monde s'en porterait mieux ! "_

_Spirit tomba à genou, ferma les yeux et posa ses paumes de main sur ses oreilles, pour s'empêcher d'entendre tout cela. Il se mit à crier de désespoir : "Arrête ! Arrête !"_

_Maka se calma, et redevint aussi froide comme avant qu'elle ne s'emporte. Elle ajouta :"juste une dernière chose. Quand je t'ai proposé cette balade, l'autre jour, sur le terrain de basket... Je n'avais aucune envie de le faire. Je l'ai fait car c'était un gage et que mon équipe avait perdu le match. Les copains avaient raison : il n'y avait pas pire punition que de m'obliger à passer du temps avec toi. La séance est levée"._

_Kami, Stein et Kami se levèrent de leur siège et quittèrent la salle, sans se retourner, laissant Spirit, toujours agenouillé à la barre des accusés, seul, sanglotant, détruit ._

_

* * *

_

"Ca y est...c'est terminé...je vais pouvoir en faire ce que je veux."

Medusa avait vu Spirit, pendant de longues minutes, se tortiller sur le sol et poussant des gémissements. L'effet de la folie d'Asura était fulgurant. En un seul instant, le Kishin avait mis K.O l'un des plus emblématiques personnages de Death City. Spirit était allongé sur un flanc, en position fœtale, le visage enfoui entre ses mains, et secoué par de violents spasmes de sanglots. La sorcière voulut tirer sur la chaine pour obliger son prisonnier à le suivre jusqu'en cellule, mais Asura fit un geste de sa main qui l'arrêta net.

"RAmène-le moi." Il avait dit cela sans autorité, ce n'était pas un ordre qu'il donnait à Medusa. c'était plus sur le ton de la proposition. Elle attrapa brutalement un poignet de Spirit, le sortant de sa prostration et le força à revenir aux pieds d'Asura. Elle confia la chaine à Asura.

"Il n'est pas encore prêt."dit-il "Son amour pour ces deux femmes le maintient encore à flot. Je me charge de détruire ses dernières défenses."

Et pendant près de 20 heures, Spirit Albarn fut agressé par les ondes de folie du Kishin, sans un seul instant de répits.

* * *

**_Mercredi soir. 23 heures_**

Medusa regardait avec un sourire satisfait l'homme qui était enfermé dans la cellule. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une étape pour que son plan se mette en marche. D'après ce que lui avait rapporté Asura, Death-Scythe avait continué sa descente aux enfers et s'enfonçait dans un désespoir tel qu'à plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours (sans résultat, car enchainé et surveillé par le démon).

La sorcière-serpent s'amusait de constater que la folie se manifestait de différente façon selon les gens.

Chez Stein, la folie s'apparentait à ce qu'on appelle la vraie démence : lui qui était intelligent et posé en tant normal, il devenait profondément violent, faisait remonter ses instincts de savant fou et avait envie de disséquer tout être vivant en sa présence. Un brasier s'animait dans ses yeux. Il se mettait à crier avec emphase.

Chez Maka Albarn, quand Soul avait partagé malgré lui son sang noir avec la manieuse, cela s'était traduit par des rires déplacés et une façon de se battre ahurissantes. Un sorte de clown aliéné que rien ne pouvait bloquer.

Chrona, changeait de personnalité. Son visage était totalement déformé, métamorphosant ses doux traits en une laideur absolue. Son envie de détruire passait au dessus de son manque de combativité.

En revanche, chez Spirit, cela se traduisait par une profonde dépression. Il gardait le silence, même quand on le provoquait, son esprit trop emprisonné par ses idées noires.

Medusa fit pivoter la lourde porte de la geôle, elle prit plaisir à regarder l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Pour éviter toute tentative de suicide, elle avait été obligée de le rattacher (mais d'un certain côté, cela ne faisait que concourir à le rendre encore plus misérable). Il était assis, les mains liées dans le dos, dans l'angle de la pièce, comme s'il essayait de se protéger des regards. Il tentait de se rassurer en repliant ses jambes sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux rouges mi-longs retombaient sur son visage qu'il cherchait à se cacher, comme s'il était dégouté de lui-même.

Medusa, à présent, devait dépasser ses propres réticences pour faire de lui ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle s'approcha de lui avec une immense douceur, affichant la même figure rassurante qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était infirmière-espionne à Shibunsen. Elle s'accroupit devant le détenu et posa délicatement un doigt sous son menton. Elle l'obligea à relever la tête. Il le fit lentement, mais sans protester. De son autre main, elle écarta les rideaux de cheveux afin de voir son visage. Les traces de ses larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Son regard, vide. Asura avait bien fait son travail : il l'avait totalement brisé. Medusa essayait de plonger ses propres yeux dans ceux de Spirit, mais ce dernier évitait ce contact visuel.

"Regarde-moi !"demanda-t-elle fermement.

Il lui obéit immédiatement.

"Tu vas venir avec moi, d'accord, Spirit-kun ?"

Elle l'aida à se lever, en prenant grand soin de lui, puis le devançait hors de la geôle. Il la suivait, sans aucune résistance. Elle l'entraina à travers les longs couloirs puis finit par ouvrir une porte. Elle le fit entrer alors dans une grande chambre, très féminine dans l'ameublement, où se trouvait un lit. Elle ne s'en approcha pas. Elle se plaça au milieu de la pièce et restait debout. Spirit s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle. Elle claqua des doigts et la chaine qui le retenait s'évapora. Les deux bras libérés retombèrent mollement sur les hanches de Spirit. Cependant, il conservait toujours les deux longs bracelets métalliques à ses poignets.

"Ne bouge pas. Je reviens de suite".

Medusa sortit de la chambre par une seconde porte donnant vers une pièce ressemblant beaucoup à l'autre, mais dont les couleurs et la disposition des meubles étaient différentes. Ces deux salles correspondaient aux appartements des soeurs Yokai. D'ailleurs, elles attendaient ici, vêtues de simples nuisettes. Et elles ne semblaient pas ravies !

"Pourquoi on doit faire "ça", Medusa-sama ?" demanda Louise avec de la révolte dans la voix.

La sorcière perdit immédiatement le visage doux qu'elle avait en face de Spirit pour faire ressurgir sa vraie nature, ce qui eut le don de stopper la mauvaise humeur de la sœur.

"Je me réserve personnellement Stein pour être mon "âme-sœur", sans faire de jeu de mot. Je vais juste commencer à mettre Spirit en confiance et ce sera à vous de lui montrer le reste."

"Mais...Medusa-sama, on le déteste ce type ! Il nous a détruit les mains !"répliqua Thelma en montrant sa propre main brûlée puis celle de sa sœur.

Medusa fronça les sourcils :"Oseriez-vous aller contre mes desseins juste parce que vous avez été assez idiotes pour prendre n'importe quelle victime qui passe ?"

Les deux sœurs se calmèrent puis poussèrent un soupir simultané.

"Je préfère ça."conclut Medusa qui retourna dans la chambre première.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé. Le regard vide. On ne lui avait pas volé son âme, mais cela avait le même effet.

"Dis-moi, Spirit-kun, comptes-tu pour quelqu'un ?"

Il entrouvrit sa bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il baissa la tête et se cacha à nouveau sous sa chevelure rousse.

"Penses-tu que tout le monde t'a abandonné ?"

De nouveau, le silence répondit à MEdusa. "Allez, réponds-moi."

"Oui..."

"Oui ? Oui quoi, Spirit-kun ?"

"Oui" dit-il d'une voix éteinte. "je ne...suis... rien..."

Medusa posa sa main sur la joue de rouquin et la caressa. "On t'a menti pendant des années, Spirit. On s'est joué de toi, on s'est moqué de toi. Mais tu n'es plus seul à présent. Tu le sais, je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, ainsi qu'à Stein. Je vais construire un nouveau monde. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es avec moi, à présent. Tu comprends ?"

Il hocha timidement la tête. Medusa colla alors son corps svelte contre celui du jeune homme et entoura ses bras autour de son cou. "Tu es à moi, à présent..." Un serpent, sorti de nulle part, vint s'enrouler autour d'eux, comme pour les unir d'un lien nouveau, avant de s'évaporer dans l'air.

C'est à ce moment-là que les deux sœurs entrèrent dans la chambre.

"Les soeurs Yokai et moi tenons beaucoup à toi..." Medusa se mit à défaire le nœud de la cravate noire et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Bientôt, elle fit de même avec la veste noire. Thelma vint se mettre à la droite de Spirit et le prit doucement par la main droite pour l'approcher du lit.

La sorcière aux serpents décida alors de quitter la place. Elle reviendrait une fois que cela sera fini.

Spirit resta seul avec les deux sœurs, qui continuaient progressivement de retirer ses vêtements. On aurait pu penser qu'un étalon de son genre pouvait se réjouir d'une scène pareille, mais ce n'était pas le cas : il ne montrait aucun enthousiasme. Mais de peur de vexer celles pour qui il comptait à présent, il se soumettait totalement. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement déshabillé, les deux sœursl'allongèrent sur le lit.

Quand elles eurent terminé leur office, Thelma s'extirpa hors du lit et s'empara des vêtements du jeune homme, qui était resté passif tout le long de leur intervention. Elle s'approcha d'un foyer qui brûlait dans une immense cheminée et les jeta à l'intérieur. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, depuis qu'il était devenu fou de douleur, Spirit eut une réaction lucide:"Mais...comment je va..."

Louise se mit à rire (de façon moqueuse, mais un regard de Thelma la remit en place de suite, craignant que l'ironie ne fasse échouer la dépendance que Medusa essayait de faire naitre en lui) :"Tu ne vas pas rester tout nu, ne t'inquiète pas." Elle récupéra sur une petite table un tissu de couleur noire qu'elle déposa juste à côté de lui. "En mettant les autres au feu, nous faisons disparaitre tes souffrances. En t'offrant ce vêtement, nous t'accueillons dans notre famille."

* * *

Désolée vraiment pour la scène du procès...j'étais en plein trip Phoenix Wright !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chapter 5 : La soirée Célibataire

Fandom : Soul Eater (Tous les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur ; excepté les Soeurs Yokai qui sont une de mes créations.

Genre : Family – Angst

Rating : T (enfin je pense...). Même niveau de public que le manga lui-même ! ^^

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés ci-après sont la propriété de leur auteur, Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La Soirée Célibataire**

_**Jeudi 20. Midi**_

Le laboratoire de Franken Stein était resté allumé toute la nuit. Le brillant manieur d'arme n'avait quasiment pas quitté sa chaise de travail à roulette afin de réfléchir plus amplement à la demande que lui avait faite Shinigami-sama : retrouver l'âme de Spirit. Pour le moment, il avait fait chou blanc. Et pourtant, il ne manquait pas de ressources pour retrouver son ami.

Depuis le début de ses recherches en laboratoire, Stein avait tenté de percer le secret de l'âme, l'esprit et le corps. Bien sûr, il n'en était jamais arrivé à bout, mais il s'était lancé dans cette difficile réflexion avec énormément de plaisir.

De ce fait,il savait examiner les âmes des autres avec beaucoup de précision, comprenait comment fonctionnait la résonance de l'âme et jouer sur les faiblesse de ses adversaires. Il était très apprécié de ses élèves car il savait exactement quels exercices leur proposer pour améliorer leur capacité. Ainsi, il était le mieux placé à Shibunsen pour repérer des âmes perdues.

Et puis, Stein avait, par le passé, soumis son camarade de classe à de nombreuses expériences pendant qu'il dormait. Stein, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, était un passionné de science et de recherche. On ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait sur le corps du rouquin. Parmi les plus avouables, il y avait eu un prélèvement de sang et une étude approfondie de son âme.

Cependant, malgré tous les efforts, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la moindre trace. Il devait être vraiment très loin, ce qui laissait sous entendre que Spirit se trouvait en dehors du Shibunsen. Ou tout simplement, qu'il n'avait plus d'âme. La seule chose à envisager à présent était de démasquer les coupables des enlèvements, et la seule piste probable était celle de ces deux femmes dont on lui avait confié une photographie. Kid était chargé de les retrouver. Il devait justement rendre visite au professeur Stein pour lui faire part de son plan.

C'est à midi pile que le fils de Shinigami-sama arriva devant la grande bâtisse qui servait de maison et de laboratoire au professeur Stein. Il était accompagné, bien entendu, de Patty et Liz, qui levèrent les yeux vers le toit du bâtiment.

"Woaaaa, c'est vraiment haut !" s'exclama Liz. Elle s'étonnait de voir la décoration des murs, avec ces longues cicatrices, comme celles qu'on pouvait voir sur le visage de Stein, ses vêtements.

Kid afficha une petite moue déçue :"Oui, mais ça manque de symétrie. Bon, entrons, nous sommes attendus."

Patty se contenta de les suivre en riant avec la même innocence qui lui était propre. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment sans perdre plus de temps. Le lieu était sombre et inquiétant. Liz n'était pas véritablement rassurée par cette atmosphère, mais Kid, lui, savait ce qu'il avait à faire ici. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau principal. Il frappa discrètement à la porte et attendit qu'on lui propose d'entrer.

Stein les invita tous les trois à pénétrer dans une salle entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité. Il se mit à sourire en voyant entrer la petite troupe. Les jeunes gens restèrent debout.

- Ton projet avance, Kid ?

Le Fils de Shinigami-sama hôcha la tête.

- NOus sommes partis de la théorie avancée par Death-Scythe-sama, sur le fait que les deux suspectes s'attaquent à des célibataires. Du coup, j'ai organisé en mon nom de Shinigami une soirée "Célibataire" pour les habitants de Death City.

- C'est moi qui m'occuperais de la déco ! s'exclama Liz.

- Si tu veux. Du moment que c'est équilibré.". Kid toussa avant de reprendre."Nous espérons que ce piège nous permettra d'attirer les deux suspectes.

- Selon leur profil dressé par Spirit-kun", ajouta Stein, "ça me parait un plan excellent. En espérant qu'elles n'aient pas eu la puce en l'oreille quand au fait qu'elles étaient repérées. Nous ne pouvons pas tergiverser sur ce sujet et établir des théories là-dessus, mais es-tu conscient qu'elles peuvent à présent se méfier ?"

- Je m'en doute bien, Stein-Sensei. Tant pis si notre tentative fait chou blanc. Nous arpenterons la salle toute la soirée, Liz, Patty et moi, pour trouver ces deux femmes et détecter tout comportement inhabituel.

- Moi aussi ?" demanda Patty d'un air innocent.

- Oui, bien sûr." Répliqua Liz doucement, mais en levant les yeux au ciel en catimini.

Death the Kid continua d'avancer son idée. "Si nous parvenons à les trouver, nous attendrons qu'elles partent avec leur victime afin de les prendre en flagrant délit. A ce moment-là, nous les neutraliserons et nous leur poserons des questions avant de les détruire."

Liz hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation :"C'est un bon plan !"

Patty hocha la tête en fermant les yeux et en affichant un grand sourire.

Liz posa un doigt sur son menton et se pencha sur les papiers que Stein avait réuni sur son bureau et qui trainaient devant lui. "Et vous, Sensei, comment allez-vous vous y prendre ?" Le professeur leva les yeux de son plan de travail et regarda l'ainée des sœurs Thompson droit dans les il lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui eut tôt fait de faire frissonner la jeune fille qui se cacha derrière sa cadette. Kid ne prêta pas attention à cette scène et se contenta de saluer le professeur avant de le laisser à ses expériences.

Stein retourna alors ses réflexions, et se concentra profondément dans la recherche d'âme.

* * *

_**Jeudi 20. Soir.**_

Kid avait tout préparé dans les meilleurs délais. Il fallait dire que son statut lui ouvrait beaucoup de voies. Il avait donc à sa disposition une grande demeure, qui se trouvait à la bordure de Death City, dont la grande salle de bal était très souvent utilisée pour des soirées privées. Elle était assez classique d'apparence, avec des décorations dorées, des lustres en perle assez monumentaux. Kid avait fait appel au meilleur traiteur de la ville et proposer un buffet garni gouteux et varié. Un orchestre devait être présent pour permettre aux jeunes gens de danser. Bref, tout cela avait été vu, étudié, payé par le fils de Shinigami. Alors que la soirée allait bientôt commencer, Kid regarda la salle, les bras croisés et un petit sourire aux lèvres : tout était parfait. Tout était ordonné, au détail près, jusqu'au calibrage des cacahouètes. Oubliant presque que toute cette soirée n'était qu'un piège, il se prit à apprécier l'organisation de soirée à thème. Il surveillait la grande horloge qui se trouvait sur le plus grand mur de la salle et mit ses mains à sa bouche pour faire porte-voix.

-"Patty ? Liz ?"

Les soeurs Thompson répondirent de loin, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bal. Liz était habillée d'une longue robe noire qui lui allait très bien. Patty, qui était un peu fofolle, ne supportait pas vraiment le même genre de robe moulante et avait opté pour une salopette rigolote et une chemise blanche. Elle portait des chaussures noires et cirées. Kid aussi avait revêtu de beaux habits. Une chemise blanche et un pantalon plissé très élégant. Tout était prêt. La fête pouvait commencer. Des Majordomes, présents en nombre suffisant dans la salle, étaient placés à chaque endroit stratégique. Un seul geste de Kid suffit pour qu'ils procèdent à l'ouverture des deux grande portes. Bientôt, toute la salle fut remplie d'hommes et de femmes, d'âge divers mais surtout de jeunes gens. La soirée Célibataire de Death City ne mit pas longtemps pour battre son plein...

C'est alors que Kid constata quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Assez agacé, il se mit à chercher dans la salle les deux soeurs Thompsons. Il se reprochait de ne pas avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'affiche de la soirée avant qu'elle ne fut punaisée dans toute la ville. Enfin, il trouva Patty qui était en train de manger une série de crevettes à la sauce cocktail - sans prendre le soin de finir l'une pour commencer l'autre, de sorte qu'elle avait les joues comme celles d'un Hamster.

"Dis-moi, Patty..." introduit Kid avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix. L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds restait là, la bouche pleine, le visage interrogateur. "Qui a eu l'idée tordue de dire que c'était un bal masqué ?"

"...Hum..." Patty posa un doigt sur son menton et se mit à réfléchir profondément avant de réagir en douceur. "C'est Liz. Et puis je trouvais ça très sympa aussi !"

"Patty..."

"Oui ?"

"Te souviens-tu la raison de cette soirée ?"

"C'est pour rencontrer des mecs super !"

Kid se tapa le front avec le plat de sa main. "Ce n'est pas vrai, Patty, nous avons organisé ça pour démasquer les kidnappeurs d'hommes célibataires, pas pour s'amuser ! Comment va-t-on faire pour les reconnaitre maintenant ?"

De nouveau, Patty retrouva sa pause de réflexion. Elle était tellement au dessus de tout, qu'elle exaspérait encore plus Kid qui attendait la réponse.

"hum...Je ne sais pas...on peut regarder leurs yeux...On voit les yeux derrière le masque, non ?" Et elle termina sa phrase avec une crevette dans la bouche. Kid quitta l'insouciante enfant pour aller secouer les cloches de la seconde sœur. Il mit beaucoup de temps à la retrouver (elle portait un loup noir) et discutait avec deux jeunes hommes, eux-aussi au visage masqué. Kid se mit bien en vue de la jeune fille mais celle-ci l'ignora superbement. Ou plutôt...Elle ne l'avait même pas vu ! Elle était bien occupée à rire et discuter avec de charmants garçons. Kid finit par prendre se décider, s'avança vers elle et la tira par la main. Sans aucune gêne, elle se laissa faire, sourit aux deux garçons qui étaient avec elle et leur fit un signe de la main en disant :"je reviens tout de suite !" Kid l'amena dans un angle de la grande pièce, sans parler. Il garda le silence, et lui montra du doigt le fameux loup. Liz s'écria soudain, comme si un éclair avait traversé son esprit. "J'ai oublié de te donner ton masque ! Je l'ai commandé cet après-midi mais j'ai oublié de t'en parler;" Elle fouilla dans son petit sac à main qu'elle portait en bandoulière et montra un masque simple en forme de Huit. Kid fut touché de voir qu'elle avait pensé à lui en prenant un masque à la forme parfaite, mais il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de la tête, ce n'était pas le propos !

"Liz, cette fête n'était qu'un piège pour notre fameux kidnappeur ! C'était déjà difficile de trouver une cible avec autant de monde, si en plus ..." Il fut stoppé dans son élan par le silence de Liz. "Tu n'as rien à dire ?"interrogea Kid.

La belle blonde mit un moment à réagir, avant de donner une tape sur le dos de Kid et parler enfin :"ne t'inquiète pas ! Ces femmes sont des prédatrices à beaux célibataires, et moi aussi. Je vais repérer mes rivales à des lieues à la ronde !"

Elle se mit à glousser haut et fort tandis que Kid s'éloignait, aussi dépité qu'en quittant la grotte d'Excalibur.

Pendant toute la soirée, il se comporta normalement, en tant qu'hôte et organisateur de cette soirée qui était un véritable succès. Papillonnant entre les invités, il examinait chacun d'entre eux avec attention, tout en tenant des discussions complexes. Mais pour le moment, c'était la bérézina.. Peut-être les deux suspectes s'étaient méfiées et avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou avaient-elles quitté la ville et n'étaient pas au courant...Le moral de Kid était en chute libre, il n'aimait pas l'échec. Mais il l'exécrait encore plus quand il risquait de mettre la vie d'une personne en danger; Ce n'était pas digne du fils de ShInigami-sama. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, son regard se posa sur une table ronde, à proximité de la sortie de la salle de bal. Il y avait quatre personnes. Deux femmes et deux hommes quelque peu éméchés. Ils se fondaient beaucoup dans le décor, mais ...malgré le masque étrange porté par les deux femmes, il crut reconnaitre les êtres présents sur les photographies que Stein lui avait fourni. Il voulait en être sûr...Il sortit la photographie de la poche de son pantalon plissé et se mit à faire une comparaison poussée des femmes masquées et des deux ignobles criminelles de la photographie. La marge d'erreur existait mais...Il était persuadé d'avoir en face de lui les responsables.

Les deux femmes justement s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux, accompagnées des deux soiffards qui pensaient flairer chez elles le bon coup. Les malheureux...s'ils savaient. Kid entreprit de s'approcher de la sortie quand il manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un qui était caché derrière un battant de l'immense porte. C'était Liz.

"...Ce sont elles...Je le sens..." dit-elle avec une concentration de chien policier. Kid afficha un air navré avant d'ajouter, sérieusement :"Va chercher Patty, on va les suivre". Mais nul fut besoin de rechercher l'attendrissante blonde, elle était cachée derrière le second battant :"ah ah ! Vous n'avez pas trouvé ma cachette !"

* * *

_**Jeudi 20. Tard dans la nuit.**_

Le quatuor se promenait dans la nuit noire ; la lune de Death City était voilée. Les deux hommes étaient particulièrement imbibés d'alcool et ne marchaient pas droit. Thelma et Louise sentaient que leur repas, ce soir, serait de l'âme flambée. Cela ne pouvait pas être mauvais ! Satisfaites, elles auraient enfin de quoi manger avant de repartir dans leur maison. Depuis qu'elles avaient subi l'incident "Spirit", qui avait dévoré leur main, elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu de repas conséquent. Mais ce soir, ça serait le grand soir ! Elles ne devraient pas se partager une âme, non, mais elles en auraient chacune une ! C'était si rare qu'elles en pleuraient presque. Franchement, cette soirée célibataire était une bénédiction. Pourvu que l'expérience se renouvelle ! Elles mourraient de faim mais elles devaient attendre un peu de trouver un lieu calme. Ce fut bientôt chose faite. Thelma tourna à droite à un carrefour et s'enfonça dans une rue sombre.

L'homme qui était avec Louise dit d'une voix chevrotante :"mais c'est un cul-de-sac ?"

Louise posa aussitôt un doigt sur les lèvres du galant en répondant d'une voix sensuelle :"nous serons plus tranquilles ainsi !" Du coup, celui-ci se sentit rassuré et accepta de tourner à son tour dans la rue. Alors Thelma plaqua son cavalier contre un mur et se mit à lui caresser le visage, puis à descendre la main plus bas. Louise fit de même. Les deux hommes semblaient aux anges. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles enfoncèrent leur main dans leur poitrine. Ils poussèrent un cri de douleur effroyable, lorsque...

Deux coups de feu déchirèrent la nuit et vinrent bousculer violemment les deux mains des sœurs, qui, sous l'effet de la surprise et de la souffrance, les enlèvent immédiatement. Les deux hommes reprirent vite conscience et regardèrent les courtisanes d'un air effaré. Une voix grave retentit dans la nuit :"Partez !". Les célibataires ne se firent pas prier et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou...

Les deux Revolver de Kid fumaient encore des deux coups qu'il venait de tirer. "Vous êtes Louise et Thelma Yokai, je me trompe ?"

Thelma se contenta de répondre avec violence :"tu nous as privé d'un bon repas. Tu as intérêt à avoir bon goût !" Louise déjà s'approchait dangereusement de Kid, qui se chargea de tirer sur elle. Louise lui échappa de justesse mais le mur qui fut touché explosa d'un coup, arrosant les soeurs de parpaing. Thelma prépara sa force dans ses poings pour frapper, mais elle commençait à avoir très peur. Qui était ce gamin ? Elle s'approcha en courant, d'un seul coup, mais prit une balle d'âme dans le bras, ce qui la fit hurler.

"Maintenant que vous êtes calmées...Je voudrais vous poser une question...Où est Death-Scythe-Sama ?" demanda Kid.

Thelma allait passer à l'offensive mais Kid tira juste devant des pieds du démon, qui recula d'un pas en serrant les dents.

"Parle, sinon tu vas être incapable de marcher."

Les deux sœurs étaient d'une humeur effroyable. La fureur déformait leur trait de telle sorte qu'elles étaient laides à voir. Soudain, Louise, la plus sage des deux, afficha un grand sourire. Kid fronça les sourcils. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer, il sentit quelque chose qui venait vers lui à toute vitesse. Liz poussa un cri et quitta sa forme de revolver afin de bousculer Kid qui chuta en arrière. Elle se tourna vers l'ombre pour tenter de réagir mais se prit un violent coup dans l'estomac qui l'envoya valser sur de nombreux mètres. Kid se retourna vers elle en criant :"LIZ !" Il ne pouvait pas aller la voir dans l'immédiat, et espéra qu'elle aille bien. Il sentait toujours son âme. Très en colère, il fit face à la rue sans issue pour viser le responsable de cette agression avec Patty mais ...il resta alors bloqué...Sans aucune possibilité de réagir. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux...C'est alors qu'il reçut à son tour un coup de poing entre les deux yeux. Kid vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. La dernière image qu'il vit avant que sa vue ne se brouille tout à fait était Patty gisant inconsciente à ses côtés, et une lame noire et recourbée, comme celle d'une faux, qui s'approchait de son cœur.

C'est alors que surgit une seconde ombre, menaçant de frapper la première., qui sauta de justesse, s'éloignant en quelques sauts du corps de Kid. Thelma et Louise observèrent avec méfiance le nouvel intrus. Et franchement, ce qu'elles virent leur coupèrent l'appétit. L'homme en face d'elle n'était pourtant pas repoussant, mais il affichait sur son visage une expression si insaisissable qu'il faisait froid dans le dos. Elles s'avancèrent pour se mettre devant l'ombre noire qui les accompagnait.

Stein prit la parole. "Vous êtes les soeurs Yokai, inutile de faire les présentations. J'ai senti que vous vous étiez attaquées à Kid-kun. En tout cas, votre chemin s'arrête-là, mesdames. Alors envoyez-moi votre larbin, je le termine en moins de deux, et nous verrons ensuite lorsque vous serez sur ma table d'opération si vous pouvez me dire où se trouve l'homme que vous avez enlevé, Spirit Albarn."

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire. Louise se souvenait d'avoir entendu parler, par Medusa, de cet homme., Franken Stein. Elle dessina sur ses lèvres un sourire ironique avant de lui répondre :"On m'avait dit grand bien de vous et de vous pouvoir. Si je comprends tout, vous nous avez retrouvé à partir de ce garçon." Elle montra Kid du doigt. "Mais notre bienfaitrice m'avait dit que vous pouviez repérer les âmes. Alors là, franchement, dans ce domaine, on peut dire que vous êtes nul." Stein encaissa avec difficulté cette parole et jeta alors un regard inquiet vers l'ombre qui les accompagnait. Leur bienfaitrice ? Etait-ce Medusa ? Seule elle le connaissait si bien.

Cette troisième personne était vêtue d'un vêtement noir, qui ressemblait à la fois à la robe de bure d'un moine et à la tenue de Medusa, cet espèce de justaucorps noir à capuche. La personne était pied nu ; c'était d'ailleurs la seule partie de son anatomie que l'on pouvait distinguer. Son visage était dissimulé par la capuche, et ses mains par des manches d'une longueur extrême. Stein comprit, mais sa pensée fut bientôt justifiée par Thelma qui tira sur la capuche et révéla ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Les cheveux de Spirit furent alors dégagés et se mirent à flotter dans le vent qui venait de se lever. Mais ils n'étaient pas roux. On lui avait teint en noir. Son visage était blême. Ses yeux vides. Stein ne reconnaissait plus son ami et se douta que quelque chose que grave lui était arrivé. Il se concentra sur son âme et allait de surprise en surprise. L'âme de Spirit, d'habitude survoltée, était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Et autour de son âme dansait un serpent. C'était la signature de Medusa. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Maintenant Stein comprit pourquoi, à aucun moment, il n'avait pu repérer l'âme de Spirit : elle avait été totalement bouleversée et était bloquée par ce serpent.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Sempai. Je vais bientôt t'aider à redevenir toi-même. Car si je ne t'avais pas arrêté, tu aurais tué un enfant. Et je sais que tu ne ferais jamais ça de ton plein gré."

Spirit ne réagit aucunement à ses paroles. Il restait debout, sans bouger. Les sœurs yokai se mirent à rire : "tu rêves, mon vieux !" s'exclama Thelma. "Il est à nous maintenant et fait tout ce qu'on veut."Elle emprunta alors un ton mielleux à souhait. "Spirit-kun, ma beauté, pour qui tu existes ? "

Spirit ne répondit pas. Mais cette absence de réponse suffit à Thelma qui ajouta :"Nous devons nous en aller. Couvre nos arrières."

Stein se mit immédiatement en position de défense. Il savait que Spirit était manipulé (il ne savait pas le comment), mais que pour le moment, il devait s'opposer à lui. Death-Scythe se jeta sur lui, se transformant le bras gauche en lame. Stein évitait tout, mais lui qui était d'habitude si à l'aise, éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à parer et se dégager. Même si Spirit n'avait jamais l'occasion de faire une démonstration de ses talents, il était une arme puissante et un combattant hors pair. Mais là, quelque chose le rendait redoutable : il avait perdu tout sentiment. Ce n'était qu'un guerrier sans âme. Ce qui le rendait dangereux car par contre, son intelligence restait entière. Stein fut blessé au bras gauche, puis au bras droit. La situation devenait critique. Il ne parvenait pas à répliquer, car il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, juste le bloquer. Il prépara son attaque des coutures de l'âme, mais sans arme, c'était plus long. Et alors qu'il chargeait sa technique, la faux lui traversa l'estomac. Du sang se mit à couler hors de la bouche de Stein. Sa vue se troublait. Mais il était sûr qu'il venait de voir, brièvement, une lueur de lucidité dans les yeux de Spirit. Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à donner un coup fatal de son bras libre. Stein réagit vite. On pouvait encore sauver Spirit, mais pas ce soir. Il frappa avec brutalité le ventre de Spirit avec ses pieds, ce qui le fit s'envoler loin de lui et retirer de son corps la lame que le rouquin avait enfoncé. Stein se leva avec difficulté, récupéra le plus vite possible le corps de Patty, Kid et Liz, et prit la fuite.

Spirit voulut les poursuivre, mais Thelma et Louis e le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Louise le prit par la taille tandis que Thelma lui attrapa les mains. "Tout doux, mon beau. Pour le moment, j'ai faim. Allons retrouver notre repas, la soirée célibataire n'est pas terminée."

Ils disparurent dans la nuit. Tous les trois.

Au même instant, Stein s'effondra à l'entrée de l'hôpital de Shibunsen.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les points sur les I

**Chapitre 6 : Les points sur les I**

_**Vendredi 21. Matin. **_

Maka Albarn avait quitté, enfin, sa maison. Elle s'était levée après tant d'heures à ruminer sa colère et sa haine envers l'être le plus vil qu'elle connaisse. Elle avait décidé qu'elle en avait assez d'être pareille à une loque et qu'elle prenait son destin en main. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de croiser cet être, mais tout comme il l'avait renié, elle ferait de même. Politesse froide et ignorance totale seraient le traitement pour celui qui était autrefois son père.

Elle avait quitté le lit avant Soul qui dormait dans sa propre chambre, à poing fermé. Elle avait pris trop de retard dans ses cours et avant d'aller assister à la première leçon de la journée, elle voulait aller à la Bibliothèque faire des recherches sur ce qu'elle avait raté.

Elle prit la route de l'école avec détermination, et prise d'une liberté nouvelle. Il lui semblait avoir grandi, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle était à mi-chemin de l'enceinte du Shibunsen qu'elle vit à l'horizon une silhouette qui lui était plutôt familière. Il s'agissait de Sid Barrett, un de ses professeurs qui avait été victime d'un accident mortel et zombifié par Stein afin de prolonger son existence.

Il arrivait en courant et venait vers Maka. Elle lui fit un salut de la main.

- Bonjour, Sid-Sensei !

Il s'arrêta de courir juste devant elle. Bien qu'il fut un zombie, son visage était défait. Maka comprit qu'il y avait eu un problème et que le professeur la cherchait.

- Maka-san, je te prie de me suivre, Shinigami-sama veut te parler. Maintenant.

Il utilisait un ton qui n'impliquait aucune réplique. Maka resta silencieuse et suivit d'un pas pressé son professeur. Après une longue marche où aucun mot ne fut prononcé, ils pénétrèrent l'enceinte de Shibunsen. Mais une fois arrivés, Sid n'emprunta pas le chemin menant à la Grande Salle où demeurait Shinigami-sama.

- Sid-sensei, où allons-nous ?

Il s'arrêta de marcher, se retourna vers elle après un long moment où il ne souffla rien et se décida enfin à parler :"A l'hôpital". Puis il reprit sa marche. Maka resta bête pendant quelques temps mais son coeur se serra : que se passait-il ici ? lequel de ses proches avait fini à l'hôpital ? Soul ? Non impossible, il était au lit quand elle était partie. A moins que ce ne soit Tsubaki et Black Star, ou les soeurs Thomsom et Death the Kid ? Elle se posait trop de question, ce qui ajoutait à son angoisse. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le dos de Shinigami-sama, qui était resté dans un couloir. Visiblement, il sortait d'une chambre. En entendant les pas de la jeune fille, il se tourna et l'accueillit avec sa voix si singulière.

- Tiens, Maka - chan ! Je suis ravi de te voir, tu sais ?

Maka afficha un air surpris. Même si elle savait que Shinigami-sama était un peu étrange, elle était toujours étonnée de sa spontaneité souvent en décalage avec la situation. Et pourtant, on savait cet homme très responsable.

- Que se passe -t-il, Shinigami-sama ? demanda-t-elle avec une mesure qui ne cachait pas son inquiétude.

Sid et Shinigami se regardèrent, puis le professeur - zombie, après un acquiessement discret, s'en fut comme une ombre. Shinigami-sama reprit la parole :"Il y a peu de temps, j'ai chargé Death-scythe-kun d'une enquête."

Oh non...C'est exactement ce que craignait Maka. Il voulait lui parler de son père alors que c'était le dernier de ses souhaits. Alors, s'ils étaient à l'hôpital, c'était parce que Môssieur Spirit s'était fait un petit bobo pour donner le change sur son comportement lamentable ? Le visage de Maka devint sombre, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter. Par respect pour Shinigami-sama.

- "Il devait éclaircir le mystère de ces hommes dont les corps sans âme se promènent dans Death City. Il a réussi très vite à découvrir deux éléments. D'abord, le point commun entre les victimes : toutes des hommes, qui étaient célibataires et sans aucune famille. Tout cela pour ne pas qu'on signale trop tôt leur disparition, laissant du temps à l'agresseur de commettre son forfait."

Le cerveau de Maka fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour analyser chaque fait qui venait d'être énoncé. Elle fit vite le rapprochement avec les évènements de la fameuse soirée. Et elle craignait d'entendre la suite.

-" Vu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'hommes, ses soupçons se sont orientés vers des coupables de sexe féminin. Avec cette déduction, il est parvenu à trouver deux suspectes, les soeurs Yokai. Deux femmes qui fréquentent les endroits branchés de Shibunsen. Le fait qu'elles soient deux expliquent comment des jeunes hommes dans la force de l'âge ont été incapables de se défendre. Mardi dernier, il avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses et de confondre les suspectes. Depuis ce soir-là, il avait disparu."

Maka resta comme clouée au sol. Elle commençait à comprendre. La colère laissait la place au regret. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de demander une précision.

-" C...confondre les suspectes ?"

-"Semble-t-il qu'il voulait se faire passer pour une de leur victime potentielle. Pour que ce stratagême fonctionne, il avait décidé d'aller dans des lieux où on ne le connaissait pas. Car au Chupa Cabra, par exemple, tout le monde sait qu'il a une fille et les serveuses risquaient de révéler le pot aux roses s'il avait entrainé les soeurs là bas."

Maka eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ce soir-là avait eu lieu un grand quiproquo : Maka avait pris au sérieux les paroles de son père, entendues par inadvertance. En réalité, le mensonge de son père était un prétexte pour démasquer les affreux voleurs d'âmes. Le malheur avait fait que Spirit ait choisi le bar où Maka et ses amis faisaient la fête le même soir. Un fâcheux concours de circonstance. Maka en avait souffert, mais ...Du coup son père aussi, lui qui aimait sa fille (à outrance). La jeune fille aux couettes se sentait mal ; il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec son père. Sauf que...

-"Shinigami-sama. Vous dites qu'il a disparu ? Il n'a pas...il n'est pas mort...ou..."

Shinigami secoua ses mains devant son visage :"non. J'ai dit qu'il avait disparu. Il est revenu, mais...pour la suite...je vais te laisser voir avec Stein-kun."

Shinigami s'écarta alors de la porte de la chambre qu'il venait vraisemblablement de quitter. Maka imagina le pire : son père allongé sur le lit, transformé en légume, sans âme. Il s'était peut—être déconcentré dans sa mission car sa fille était venue lui passer un savon. Et les coupables lui avaient pris son âme dans ce moment de faiblesse...Elle frissonna, se sentant responsable. Elle n'osa pas appuyer sur la poignée de la porte. Elle s'y résigna avec beaucoup de difficulté.

La chambre était lumineuse, malgré les rideaux fermés. Deux lits s'y trouvaient et tous les deux étaient occupés. Son père n'était pas là. Demeuraient ici en convalescence Death the Kid, encore endormi, et Stein, éveillé, mais le corps couvert de bandages.

"Bonjour, Maka !"prononça le professeur Stein en souriant, avant de faire une grimace lorsqu'il se releva.

"ne bougez pas, professeur, vous allez vous faire mal !"le pria Maka, toujours inquiète au sujet des autres. "Vous...blessé...et Kid aussi...Mais qui vous a fait ça ?"

Stein afficha un air plus grave avant de répondre, un sourire attristé aux lèvres : "C'est ton père, Maka."

Maka resta comme deux ronds de flan. Son père ? "Mais ...Shinigami-sama vient de dire qu'il at disparu...et puis c'est votre ami, et Kid est un enfant, il ne ferait jamais de mal à des personnes comme ça ! C'est impossible !"

"Shinigami-sama a dû te dire qu'il _avait_ disparu. Il a justement refait surface hier soir. Accompagné des soeurs Yokai. Je vois que le trouble s'installe en toi mais sache une chose : ton père n'a trahi personne. Il ne fait pas cela de son plein gré."

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils :"Je ne comprends pas."

Alors Stein lui fit le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Maka restait perplexe mais elle attendait la fin de l'histoire pour poser des questions à son enseignant. Cependant, il la précéda en lui donnant des explications. "Ton père était certes aux côtés des soeurs, mais je sais qu'il est la victime d'une sévère manipulation. Quand j'ai vu son âme, elle était totalement différente de celle qu'il arbore d'ordinaire. Toute petite, enfermée sur elle-même. de sorte que je n'arrivais pas à la percer. Et surtout, il y avait un serpent qui lui tournait autour."

Maka ouvrit grand ses yeux tout en poussant un cri de surprise mêlé de colère. Elle avait compris, car elle avait déjà rencontré auparavant une personne dont l'âme était entourée par un serpent. Une personne qui avait souffert à cause de cette emprise et que Maka avait réussi à sauver avec beaucoup de volonté et d'amitié : Crona. Et la personne qui la maltraitait n'était autre que Medusa. La manieuse d'arme serra fort son poing qui tremblait de fureur. Cette sale sorcière ne reculait devant rien...

Stein attendit qu'elle assimile la nouvelle pour continuer son discours :"Tu as deviné qu'il s'agissait de Medusa. Nous pensions l'avoir détruite, avec ton père, mais on ne sait comment elle a réussi à sauver son âme hors de son corps. Elle est vraiment redoutable. Quoiqu'il en soit, Spirit-senpai est tombé entre ses griffes, car je suis prêt à parier que les soeurs Yokai sont des alliées de cette sorcière. Je ne pense pas qu'elles aient fait exprès de lui emmener, car je doute qu'elles aient su dès le début de qui il s'agissait, sinon elles n'auraient jamais tenté un enlèvement. Néanmoins la coincidence n'a pas tourné à l'avantage de ton père."

"Mais qu'est-ce que Medusa lui a fait pour qu'il se retourne contre vous ?"Interrogea Maka.

"Ca me parait simple. Elle l'a exposée aux ondes de folie d'Asura."

L'adolescente porta sa main à sa bouche, comme pour cacher l'horreur qui s'afficha sur son visage. Elle hésitait encore sa propre culpabilité et celle de Medusa. Stein sembla comprendre et afficha un visage rassurant.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tout ça. Kid-Kun m'a confié que vous vous êtiez disputés juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, mais ce n'était pas fréquent avec ton père ?"

"Oui, mais...En fait, je n'ai pas compris ...Quand je l'ai vu dire à ces deux femmes qu'il n'avait pas de fille...je l'ai pris au mot."

"Alors que tu sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup. Tu as peut-être commis une erreur mais lui n'est pas exempt de reproche. De toute façon, tout n'est qu'une facheuse coincidence. Nous ne devons plus regretter le passé mais envisager l'avenir. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

Il tenta de se relever mais cela ne fit que tirer sur ses blessures et il se recoucha. Maka détourna les yeux, gênée devant ce spectacle. Kid, lui, n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était entrée, mais elle le savait en train de dormir. Il n'était pas gravement blessé. Stein intercepta ce regard et expliqua un peu la situation :"Il aurait pu lui faire plus mal mais je me suis interposé entre Spirit et Kid-kun. Ton père a perdu toute notion de bien et de mal. La seule chose qui lui reste est sa folie. Le problème, à l'heure actuelle, est de vite l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un, qu'il ne mange une âme innocente...et devienne démoniaque. En somme, un Kishin."

Maka frissonna à cette évocation. "Mais comment pouvons-nous procéder ? On peut tenter de le capturer mais..."

Stein secoua la tête en signe de négation :"Il n'en serait pas guéri pour autant. Non, Maka, je pense qu'il y a une solution plus simple et toute naturelle. Tu es la seule à pouvoir l'aider. En utilisant la même méthode qu'avec Crona. Crona est un enfant qui fut peu gâté dans sa vie, qui n'avait connu aucune joie. Sa folie était totalement "démente", si je puis me permettre l'expression, entrant dans une fureur totale. Mais au fond, c'est un enfant perturbé et dénué de toute agressivité."

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre :"Ton père, pour ce que j'en ai saisi, est atteint d'une folie de tristesse et d'abandon. Ce n'est pas de la "folie-furieuse" totalement dénuée de sens. C'est plutôt un désespoir profond. Il est devenu froid de l'extérieur, mais comme je t'ai dit, son âme normalement survoltée et chaude s'est réduite et contractée. Il faut que tu perces ses défenses et que tu le rassures. Que tu lui prouves qu'il n'est pas seul. Tu en es capable, Maka. Ca ne sera pas facile, mais tu peux le faire."

Maka afficha sur son visage son fameux regard déterminé. Le professeur Stein avait réussi à la remettre sur la piste. Cependant, il manquait quelque chose que sa détermination ne pourrait apporter. "Professeur, comment faire pour le retrouver ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore", répondit Stein en affichant un visage préoccupé. "Mais je vais y travailler d'arrache pied, vu que maintenant je peux identifier facilement l'âme de ton père. Ce n'était pas le cas jusqu'à présent car je ne savais pas qu'ielle avait évoluée. Il va te falloir une stratégie particulière pour aborder ton père. Il faut penser au fait que les deux soeurs veilleront au grain. Medusa pourrait ne pas être très loin non plus. Et encore une chose...Prépare-toi à l'affronter."

"Medusa ? Je suis prête !"répondit-elle avec conviction.

Stein secoua la tête de gauche à droite : "Non, je parle de ton père. S'il a pu attaquer sans état d'âme Death The Kid, alors qu'il refuse par principe de faire du mal aux enfants, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il s'en prenne à toi."

Maka accusa le coup. Mais cela était inévitable. Et elle devait trouver une solution pour pouvoir le sauver. A vrai dire, pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune idée précise. Peut-être qu'en réétudiant la lutte qu'"elle avait faite contre Crona, elle trouverait une réponse.

Elle laissa alors le professeur Stein se reposer et rentra chez elle.

_**Vendredi 21. Fin d'aprés-midi. **_

Soul n'avait pas vu Maka de la journée. De nouveau, celle-ci avait dû préférer rester se voiler la face plutôt que d'aller en cours. Son compagnon de combat commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour elle. Pour une personne qui ne méritait pas vraiment qu'on se préoccupe de lui. Soul ne détestait pas le père de Maka, il ressentait une sorte d'indifférence. Cette dernière se muait en mépris lorsque Death Scythe se montrait incorrect envers sa fille. Il le tenait entièrement responsable de la déprime de Maka et s'il se retrouvait un jour en face de lui, il lui donnerait un coup de poing dans le visage, avant de lui dire finalement ce qu'il pensait de lui. Peut-être même que cela ferait du bien à Maka de voir ça.

Il désespérait de lui faire retrouver le sourire. Pour le moment, seule Tsubaki avait pu lui parler. Parce que c'était une fille, certainement.

Il entendit un bruit dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Il découvrit une Maka un peu pâle mais au visage déterminé. Tiens, cela faisait plaisir à voir.

"Salut Maka. Tout va bien ?"

Maka fixa son ami pendant quelques secondes. "Oui, tout va pour le mieux. Soul...J'ai besoin de te parler. Si ça ne te dérange pas."

Soul fut déconcerté mais il inclina la tête et s'assit sur le tatami. Maka prit place en face de lui. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Soul ne savait plus quoi penser.

"Je me doute que tu veux retrouver ton père, mais...cela nous pose quelques problèmes. Déjà, où se trouve-t-il ? Ensuite, comment lui rendre l'esprit ?"

"J'ai mon idée derrière la tête, Soul. Ca me parait simple. Je vais utiliser la même méthode qu'avec Crona. "

Soul tiqua. Quelque chose ne collait pas avec cette idée. "Il y a un problème. Tu as pu atteindre l'âme de Crona car nous avons utilisé le sang noir. Mais si je comprends bien ce que tu me dis, ce n'est pas le cas de Death Scythe."

Maka ferma les yeux un instant. Puis elle répondit d'une voix grave et posée :"pour ce qui est du sang, cela ne pose aucun problè , je vais te demander de faire quelque chose lorsque nous serons face à nos adversaires. Et à mon père. Fais exactement ce que je te dis. "

L'Arme de Maka fut à nouveau surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Soul se leva et se mit à protester avec véhémence. Il n'obtint cependant pas gain de cause : Maka avait l'air si sûre d'elle qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'influencer.

_**Vendredi 21. Début de soirée. **_

De retour à l'hôpital de Death City, Maka resta auprès de Stein. Kid s'était réveillé. Ils parlèrent longtemps du plan d'attaque de la jeune fille. Death the Kid était capable de repasser à l'action, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour Patty. La plus fofolle des soeurs Thompsons avait pris un mauvais coup et était toujours inconsciente. Liz était à son chevet sans arrêt. Bien que la vie de Patty ne soit pas en danger, Liz n'arrêtait pas de pleurer comme si elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même.

Kid assura Maka qu'ils seraient tous les trois présents quand le moment se présenterait. La jeune fille le remercia en souriant mais bientôt leur quiétude fut brisée en même temps que la porte de leur chambre.

"Black Star is in the place !" cria l'importun, avant de se recevoir un coup sur la tête de la part d'une infirmière à la carrure d'une nageuse de l'URSS, qui, alertée par le boucan, avait surgi et rappelé à sa manière les règles de silence dans un hôpital. Tsubaki esquissa un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers Maka. "Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux", avoua-t-elle à son amie. Maka prit Tsubaki dans ses bras afin de la remercier de son soutien.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la chambre tandis que le professeur Stein était concentré pour retrouver l'âme de Spirit. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il y parvint. Il réclama une carte de Death City et pointa du doigt un bâtiment. Kid ouvrit grand ses yeux. "C'est là que nous avons fait la soirée célibataire..."

_**Vendredi 21. Tombée de la nuit**_

La petite troupe quitta les remparts de l'Académie pour prendre la direction du bâtiment que Kid avait utilisé comme piège pour les soeurs Yokai. La bâtisse était vide, et son apparence rendue lugubre par l'obscurité totale des extérieurs. Seule une petite lumière, située dans le bâtiment, attestait d'une présence en ces lieux.

Kid avait confié les clefs du bâtiment à Maka. Cependant, elle préfera la discrétion et choisit de passer par l'entrée de service, réservée lors des festivités aux livreurs et aux domestiques. Soul ouvrit délicatement la porte, d'un coup de lame. Les quatre adolescents pénétrèrent dans la maison dans le plus grand silence. Où étaient les deux soeurs ? Excellente question. Aussi fallait-il progresser pécautionneusement pour ne pas être reperé. Maka soupçonnait les deux monstres de s'être réfugiées dans la salle principale, là où le bal avait eu lieu. Des prédatrices séductrices n'allaient sûrement pas s'installer dans les combles pour réaliser leur basse besogne. Il leur fallait un endroit plutôt raffiné. Ce qui signifiait qu'il leur fallait d'abord traverser les cuisines et les chambres froides. Vu la température du couloir qu'ils traversaient, ils étaient à proximité des pièces de conservation.

Alors que Soul, Maka et Black Star avançaient, Tsubaki fit une pause et interpella ses camarades à voix basse.

" Vous avez entendu ?"

Tous tendirent l'oreille. Effectivement, des plaintes s'élevaient depuis l'une des chambres froides. Soul, prudent, s'avança le premier et regarda par le fenestron de la porte. Il distingua alors trois hommes en train de se lamenter, tandis qu'ils bougeaient sur eux-même pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Black Star ouvrit la porte qui céda rapidement. Les hommes eurent d'abord une réaction de frayeur, avant de réaliser à qui ils avaient affaire.

Tsubaki s'adressa à eux avec sa douceur habituelle. "Vous êtes libres. Sortez d'ici, et vite !"

Les deux premiers s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Le dernier prit la parole. Sa voix indiquait son état de panique :"vous ne devez pas rester là, les enfants ! Il y a des monstres ici, qui vous dévorent !

Soul transforma son bras en faux afin que son discours soit plus percutant. "C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on est du shinbunsen, on va s'en occuper." L'homme, rassuré , quitta les lieux à son tour. Maka regarda dans les autres chambres froides, et libéra ainsi d'autres hommes emprisonnés. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient tous, elle murmura avec mépris :"ces prédatrices se sont fait un garde-manger. Elles sont vraiment répugnantes."

Enervée par cette découverte, Maka s'avançait à présent plus vite vers la grande salle de bal, malgré les recommandations de leurs camarades. Elle débarqua bientôt dans la vaste pièce aux lustres de cristal, volontairement éteints. Sur la scène où les musiciens s'étaient installés lors de la soirée célibataire trônaient deux sièges confortables. Sièges occupés par deux femmes d'une grande beauté. Elles n'avaient pas vu les enfants. Elles se repaissaient d'un homme qui venait de perdre son âme. Maka et Tsubaki frisonnèrent lorsque le corps vide de l'homme se releva et quitta la pièce comme s'il était un zombie. Black Star, lui, ne parvint pas à garder le silence plus longtemps : c'était trop lui demander.

"Hey, les filles ! Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas vous occuper un peu de Black Star ? Vous aurez enfin quelqu'un à votre hauteur !"

Les deux filles poussèrent un soupir blasé tandis qu'enfin le petit groupe fut repéré; Thelma et Louise se levèrent. Les garçons les comtemplèrent : elles étaient vraiment très belles. Et s'ils n'avaient pas vu ce qu'il était advenu de leur victime à l'instant, leur nez aurait évacué un bon litre de sang.*

Thelma dévisageait les enfants avec mépris. "Désolée, mais ce n'est pas une halte-garderie ici. Fichez le camp avant qu'il ne vous arrive des bricoles."

Soul répliqua avec un sourire aux lèvres et son air cool :"C'est nous qui devrions être désolés, mais nous sommes obligés d'arrêter votre petite fête pour de bon. Vous avez mangé votre dernière âme, les soeurs Yokai !"

Thelma et Louise se mirent à grogner, comme des chiens enragés. Elles avaient été démasquées, et ces enfants faisaient sûrement partie du shinbunsen.

"Thelma..."

"Oui, Louise ?"

"Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de tuer ces morveux. Toi tu sais te battre avec le métal que tu as dans le sang. Moi, je vais prendre un peu d'aide." Louise se tourna vers les coulisses de la scène. "Viens ici ! "ordonna-t-elle à une tierce personne que les enfants ne pouvaient pas voir jusqu'à présent.

L'inconnu sortit de sa cachette. Maka fut confrontée de suite à l'image de son père transformé par les ondes de folie d'Asura. Son regard vide. Son teint pâle. Ses traits neutres. Maka fut aussi très choquée par les cheveux noirs. Son père était certes un bel homme, même dans cette tenue qui le faisait ressembler à Medusa. Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait supporter cette apparence :"Où sont tes cheveux roux ? C'est quoi, cette horrible couleur que tu as ?"

Thelma lui répondit du tac au tac, avec brutalité :"c'est la couleur des ténèbres, celle de Médusa !"

Louise, plus posée, se mit à sourire avec malveillance :"Je te reconnais, toi. Tu es la petite greluche qui est venu gifler Spirit-kun quand on buvait au Death Cemetery. Ainsi donc, tu es sa fille ? Enfin...je veux dire, tu _étais !"_

Les joues de Maka s'empourprèrent sous l'effet de la colère. "Je SUIS sa fille, et le serai toujours !"

Thelma et Louise gloussèrent simultanément. Louise se dirigea vers Spirit et passa derrière lui. Elle entoura son cou avec ses bras, avant de lui parler d'un ton seducteur :"Spirit-kun...qui compte pour toi dans la vie ?" Il répondit d'une voix éteinte :"Vous, mes maîtresses. Et Medusa-sama." Louise insista :"connais-tu une certaine Maka ?" Spirit se mit à trembler comme si on lui avait parlé de sa plus grande peur; pourtant son regard restait perdu dans le vague. "Je ne connais pas de Maka", dit-il sincèrement, malgré le sentiment douloureux qui compressait son corps, sans en savoir la raison.

"Que je t'explique, sale gosse : Spirit n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa vie passée, grâce à Asura. Il a conservé des impressions. Le seul fait d'entendre ton nom lui envoie comme une décharge. Mais tu n'es plus rien pour lui." Louise fit une pause avant de prendre une décision. "Thelma, je te laisse le morveux aux cheveux bleus. Il a l'air d'être aussi bourrin que toi." Thelma grimaça de joie sans même relever l'insulte.

Maka se tourna vers Soul qui se transforma de suite en arme. La manieuse était en proie à une fureur telle qu'elle en tremblait. "Je suis contente que je t'affronte toi, espèce de sale garce ! Tu as osé touché à mon père ; je vais te découper en tranche de sorte que tu ne puisses plus toucher qui que ce soit !"

Louise explosa de rire :"Tu crois cela possible ? M'affronter moi ?" Elle donna un ordre à Spirit d'un ton ferme. Il se changea en arme. "On va voir si ta faux est aussi forte que la mienne."

* Saigner du nez, au Japon, est signe d'une grande excitation, à l'image des yeux qui sortent des orbites et la langue qui s'allonge chez Tex Avery.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Albarn contre Albarn

**Chapitre 7 : Albarn contre Albarn**

_**Nuit du vendredi 21 au samedi 22**_

Premier coup de lame : Soul bloqua l'attaque de Louise.

Deuxième coup de lame : Soul stoppa encore mais commença à flancher.

Troisième coup de lame : Soul, poussé par une grande force, vit tomber sa manieuse à la renverse.

Maka et Soul étaient stupéfaits de la puissance de frappe de la soeur Yokai. Théoriquement, c'était la moins forte des deux soeurs; Thelma, qui possédait du métal dans son corps, avait des aptitudes nécéssaires pour affronter quelqu'un; Louise, elle, échappait des poisons par son corps. L'origine de sa puissance était l'arme qu'elle utilisait. La Death Scythe, victime d'un lavage de cerveau, qui défendait corps et âme l'une des responsables de son état.

Maka roula à temps sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle offensive. Soul se préparait à une réplique de son manieur. "Maka, c'est quoi ton plan ? On ne peut pas faire ce qu'on avait prévu, pas dans ces conditions !"

Maka évitait les coups du mieux qu'elle pouvait. :"S'il faut se battre, on le fera. Papa préférerait encore que je le blesse en répliquant plutôt que je baisse les bras !"

Louise se mit à se moquer de la jeune fille. "Pauvre sotte ! Même si ton père ne se souvient plus de toi, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il avait insconsciemment une trace de toi en sa mémoire ! Si tu veux qu'il retrouve ses esprits, ce n'est pas en entrechoquant Soul et lui que tu vas y arriver ! Au contraire, il va de plus en plus se monter contre toi !" En finissant sa phrase, la Death Scythe érafla la veste noire de Maka. Soul s'orienta vers elle afin de la protéger. Maka fit un saut en arrière pour se mettre à l'abri. Elle était éssoufflée. Ce qu'avait dit Louise avait raison : en frappant son père sous sa forme de faux, elle s'éloignait de son plan d'origine. Pour sauver Spirit, ce dernier devait être sous sa forme humaine. En arme, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

" Mais comment lui faire retrouver sa forme de chair et d'os si Louise l'avait toujours en main ?" interrogea Maka.

" Et si je provoquais Louise en la forçant à se battre toute seule ?"

" Elle ne tombera pas dans ce piège (si idiote soit-elle). Elle n'a pas d'intérêt à lâcher la Death Scythe, sinon elle perd l'avantage sur nous. Il faudrait qu'elle ait un autre adversaire. "

"En gros, tu attends que Kid débarque ?"

"C'est l'idée en effet. Mais comme on ignore quand il va arriver, il faut qu'on tienne jusque là. Ou que Black Star parvienne à se débarasser de son adversaire. Ou qu'on arrive à séparer mon père de cette folle."

"Ca fait beaucoup de conditions à mon gout".

Les deux associés ne purent discuter plus longtemps. Louise répliquait en faisant tournoyer la faux. Maka sauta au bon moment. "Soul, on va tenter une résonnance."

Soul protesta : "Tu es dingue ! Et si on touche ton père avec ma forme de résonnance ?"

Maka ferma les yeux et répondit avec fermeté. "Il faut qu'on vise bien. Je compte sur toi."

Soul et Maka se mirent aussitôt en résonnance. Heureusement, Louise choisit de ne pas attaquer pendant ce petit laps de temps. Heureusement ? De nouveau, elle échappa un rire tonitruant qui faisait froid dans le dos. "Vous croyez que vous êtes les seuls à être capables d'entrer en résonnance ? Vu que ce cher Spirit-kun nous appartient, pas besoin de travailler pendant des mois pour qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde !" De son côté, la démoniaque soeur fit de même. Death Scythe changea aussitôt de forme. Plus grande. Non plus faite de métal, mais d'une sorte de fumée noire. Louise baissa la lame de la faux vers Soul et Maka. Des dizaines de nuages de fumée se prépitèrent vers l'Arme et sa manieuse, avant de se transformer en minuscules poignards. Le duo parvint à les éviter ou à les contrer. Non sans peine : ils étaient blessés tous les deux.

"Votre résonnance est minable, les gamins. Avec une arme comme la tienne, Makanette, comment peux-tu espérer lutter contre la Death Scythe en parfaite harmonie avec moi ?"

De son côté, Black Star ne tenait absolument pas compte des déboires de Maka et Soul. Seul son combat avait de l'importance, surtout que l'adversaire se défendait particulièrement bien.

"Ne te laisse pas distraire, Black Star", le suppliait Tsubaki, qui connaissait bien le travers lubrique de son manieur. Car si Louise et Thelma étaient de vrais crétines la plupart du temps, elles se révélaient assez bonnes tacticiennes lors des combats.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsubaki, tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle !" Répliqua Black Star en lançant sur l'adversaire une bombe lacrymogène. Tsubaki soupira, tandis qu'elle libérait le gaz toxique sur Thelma. Ce n'est pas la soeur Yokai qu'elle craignait, mais Black Star l'imprévisible. Tsubaki changea de forme, à la demande de son manieur. Transformée en épée maléfique, elle visa directement le coeur de Thelma. Hélas, un grand bruit fut la réponse de cet impact. Black Star sourcilla :"Mais qu'est-ce ?" Thelma profita de la distraction de son rival pour l'envoyer valser d'un coup de poing deux mètres plus loin. La Yokai donna une explication au phénomène :"mon sang est fait de métal ! Si tu veux te débarasser de moi, évite de frapper le coeur, là où le sang circule !"

Tsubaki se mordit une lèvre. Pour gagner, pour la blesser, il fallait viser entre les veines. Chose difficile, sachant que le corps en contient énormément ! Peut-être devaient-ils s'y prendre autrement qu'avec la lame maléfique ? "Black Star, revenons sur une arme plus petite ! Comme les Shuriken !"

Utilisant un subterfuge pour disparaitre à la vue de Thelma, Black Star se déplaça à grande vitesse derrière son adversaire et envoya Tsubaki sous la forme de multiples shuriken. Malheureusement, Thelma avait prévu le coup, et bloqua les différentes armes. Tsubaki revint auprès de Black Star. "Il faut viser plus petit !" Black Star, qui ne cessait de bouger pour tromper Thelma, réfléchissait :"une hâche ? Non, trop gros, mais si ça nous permettait de la couper en deux ? Ou alors, des kunais ?" Tsubaki marqua une pause avant de corriger son manieur :"Les kunais sont bien mais restent trop gros pour viser entre deux veines..".

Un énorme coup de vent sortit les adversaires de leur combat. Du côté de Maka et Louise, le duel prenait une autre tournure. Au dessus de la soeur maléfique, un énorme nuage noir tournait en cercle, envoyant des bourrasques d'air puissantes. Au milieu de la masse gazeuse, la fumée se métamorphose en pointes longues et fines. Tsubaki eut soudain un éclair de génie en observant la scène :"Nous allons faire pareil. On va utiliser des aiguilles." Black star afficha un sourire carnassier. "Des aiguilles ? Excellente idée Tsubaki !"

Chaque coup donné par Louise était de plus en plus difficile à éviter. Non seulement son pouvoir de destruction était accru par la résonnance des âmes, mais de plus la vitesse de la criminelle était décuplée; Soul et Maka n'étaient pas des débutants, ils pouvaient la vaincre, peut-être avec difficulté. Cependant ils ne devaient pas toucher Spirit. Or, éviter une faux géante matérialisée sous forme de fumée devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Le but des deux enfants n'avait pas changé : il fallait à tout prix que Spirit retrouve sa forme humaine. Que Louise ne l'utilise plus pour l'attaquer. Ce n'était malheureusement pas gagné. La fumée noire se plaçait exactement là où Maka visait à chaque fois, l'obligeant à retirer Soul au dernier moment. "Je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix, Soul. Il va falloir toucher mon père", avoua Maka dans un soupir. La Faux ne put que se résigner. Ils ne pouvaient faire autrement. Maka se mit en position d'attaquer. Avec leur résonnance commune, Soul et Maka avaient matérialisé une faux géante, la tranche-sorcière, leur plus forte attaque du moment. La manieuse se mit à courir vers Louise. Celle-ci l'attendait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Afin de la surprendre, Maka sauta au dernier moment et abaissa de toutes ses forces Soul vers la fumée noire. Sauf que soudain celle-ci se mit à changer de couleur et à devenir violette. "Maka, vite, retire-moi de là !"

Heureusement que Soul avait vu la modification de la fumée à temps pour que Maka retienne son geste et fasse revenir la faux vers elle. Le buste humain de Soul apparut, relié au reste de son corps sous forme d'arme. Il se mit à tousser pour évacuer la fumée qu'il avait en lui. "Cette femme ...son sang est fait de poison ! En utilisant ton père sous une forme gazeuse, elle lui transmets ses poisons pour me contaminer !"

Maka jura; Leur combat devenait de plus en plus ardu. Comment une épée dure pouvait fendre de l'air ? D'autant plus s'il est empoisonné ? Au moins, cela protégeait son père des impacts, mais son problème restait toujours le même : séparer Louise de Spirit.

La soeur Yokai, toujours moqueuse, apostropha la jeune fille. "Tu es bien embêtée, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais en finir avec toi à mon prochain coup. Et ensuite, je distillerais tout mon poison dans le corps de ta chère faux. Je suis sûre que Soul appréciera le parfum destructeur de mes fluides. Spirit, prépare-toi."

La fumée s'épaississait. Elle se mit à toucher sur elle-même, créant un tourbillon puissant qui détourna même l'attention de Black Star et Thelma. Dans la tornade, des milliers de nuages de fumée se transformaient en fines épines, dont le nombre croissait à chaque seconde qui passait. Maka et Soul ne voyaient plus comment faire pour échapper à ça. LA puissance que Louise avait obtenue grâce à Spirit Albarn était vraiment énorme.

"Soul, on va donner notre maximum de la tranche sorcière. Tu es prêt ?" Soul resta silencieux. Signe qu'il était effectivement prêt.

Louise baissa le bras qui tenait le manche vaporeux de la faux.

Maka s'élança, armée de Soul en Tranche-sorcière, vers les millieurs de fléchettes empoisonnées.

L'impact n'eut pas lieu. Un coup de feu, suivi d'un cri de couleur et le bruit d'une chute d'un objet métallique, brisa le nuage de fumée instantanément. Maka arrêta sa course à temps, se retourna, et s'exclama avec joie : "Kid !"

Death the Kid venait en effet d'arriver sur les lieux; Armé de ses deux Revolvers, Liz et Patty.

"Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !" commenta avec ironie Soul, pas fâché d'avoir évité le nuage d'aiguilles empoisonnées.

" J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour arriver au plus vite."

Maka s'inquiéta tout de même :"Mais Kid, Patty, vous êtes guéris, au moins ?" Patty répondit par un rire enfantin qui faisait chaud au coeur, tandis que Kid, le dos droit, le regard fixé sur Louise, se contenta d'une réponse vague :"nous sommes là."

Le moment qu'attendaient Soul et Maka était arrivé. Maintenant que Kid était présent, Louise ne pouvait combattre deux adversaires en même temps, même avec l'usage de la death scythe. Il fallait qu'ils luttent à trois contre trois. A contre-coeur, elle se tourna vers la faux qui était restée à terre. "Spirit-kun, la petite morveuse aux couettes...je ne veux plus la voir ! Eclate-la, tu m'entends !" Spirit récupéra sa forme humaine, excepté ses deux bras restés sous forme de lame.

Furieuse, la démone se tourna vers Kid et laissa échapper d'elle une fumée verte qui sentait particulièrement mauvais. Elle allait utiliser tous les poisons qu'elle avait en elle.

"Soul, tu es prêt pour notre plan ?" dit Maka avec un ton de voix marqué d'appréhension.

"Si tu es sûre de toi, c'est parti !" répondit Soul avec simplicité.

Sauf que Spirit avait des ordres et n'allait pas les laisser faire. Profitant du manque d'attention des deux complices, il s'était précipité vers eux. La lame droite de la Death Scythe s'arrêta à deux centimètres du cou de Maka. Soul avait réussi à bloquer le bras coupant grâce à un excellent réflexe, et luttant de toutes ses formes pour le repousser. Le coeur de la jeune fille, surprise et terrifiée, battait à tout rompre. "Papa...Tu ne te souviens donc de rien, au point de m'attaquer comme ça ?" De petites larmes se mirent à couler de long de ses joues. "Si Soul n'avait pas été là, tu m'aurais tuée. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Papa, tu m'entends ! Tu ne te le serais jamais pardonné !" Elle essuya ses larmes et afficha un air déterminé :"Je vais te faire revenir, alors accroche-toi bien !"

Le combat s'engagea dès que Maka leva Soul en l'air pour l'abattre sur l'une des lames de son père. Ce dernier montrait des qualités de combat que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait pas. Recevant sans arrêt offensive sur offensive, Spirit les bloquait sans aucune difficulté. Profitant au maximum d'être une arme, il faisait apparaitre des lames partout sur son corps. Ses contre-attaques ne laissaient aucun répit au duo. Chaque parti se blessait mutuellement, personne ne revenait indemne de son assault. Qui plus est, le petit diable dans la tête de Soul venait de faire son apparition, afin de lui proposer sa force pour venir au bout de l'ennemi. Soul avait accepté de faire un marché lors du combat contre Crona. Mais cette fois-ci, le sang noir ne devait pas rentrer en ligne de compte. Cela risquerait de gâcher le plan de Maka.

_**Flashback**_

_**Vendredi 21. Fin d'aprés-midi. **_

"- Salut Maka. Tout va bien ?"

- Oui, tout va pour le mieux. Soul...J'ai besoin de te parler. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Je me doute que tu veux retrouver ton père, mais...cela nous pose quelques problèmes. Déjà, où se trouve-t-il ? Ensuite, comment lui rendre l'esprit ?"

- J'ai mon idée derrière la tête, Soul. Ca me parait simple. Je vais utiliser la même méthode qu'avec Crona.

- Il y a un problème. Tu as pu atteindre l'âme de Crona car nous avons utilisé le sang noir. Mais si je comprends bien ce que tu me dis, ce n'est pas le cas de Death Scythe."

- Pour ce qui est du sang, cela ne pose aucun problè , je vais te demander de faire quelque chose lorsque nous serons face à nos adversaires. Et à mon père. Fais exactement ce que je te dis.

- Je crains le pire. Pour vaincre Crona, tu as dû atteindre le même niveau de démence. Ton père, si j'ai bien compris, est désespéré. Tu veux devenir dépressive ?  
- Bien sûr que non, crétin. Si je deviens dépressive, comme tu dis, je risque d'être démotivée pour le combat, ce n'est pas une solution. Il faut que nos sangs soient en contact. C'est mon père, donc nous avons le même sang. Cependant, le contact entre nous ne doit pas être que celui de l'âme.  
- Plus ça va, moins je te pige. Tu veux faire quoi, exactement ? Que vous vous piquiez le doigt avec une aiguille pour devenir des soeurs de sang, comment dans ces pactes bidons de sorcellerie pour adolescente crédule ?

- Tu as tout compris. Une fois le contact effectué, je pourrais rechercher son âme. Et toi, tu devras faire en sorte qu'il ne s'écarte pas de moi.  
- Tu es une grande malade, tu le sais ?

Les passes entre les deux bretteurs s'enchainaient, le rythme devenait de plus en plus soutenu. Maka et Soul se rendaient compte qu'il n'était pas évident de tenir le choc face à une death scythe. Certes, l'absence d'émotion rajoutait de la puissance aux coups. Mais cela donnait une idée de la force représentée par l'association d'une Death scythe et d'un manieur. Déjà que Stein et Spirit formaient une équipe solide, que dire si le manieur était Shinigami en personne ? Soul tenait bon, refusant les avances indescentes du petit diable. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'impatientait d'attendre le moment propice où il devrait faire ce que lui avait commandé Maka. La résolution de cette histoire reposait sur lui, mais il ne devait pas se planter. S'il réussissait son coup, Maka et Spirit seraient de toute façon blessés. Mais s'il devait se louper, les conséquences seraient nettement plus graves. Il pourrait tuer l'un des deux par inadvertance. Voire les deux. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

En tout cas, la folie de Spirit n'imposait pas à ce dernier le moindre scrupule. Il manqua de tuer Maka au moins trois fois dans le dernier échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle se tirait d'affaire in extremis. Elle n'aurait pas eu tant de difficultés à combattre un autre adversaire. Il s'agissait de son père, et ça rendait les choses plus délicates. A chaque fois qu'elle lançait Soul à l'assault, elle sentait son coeur battre la chamade et la gorge se serrer, l'empêchent de hurler ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Asura était vraiment très puissant pour obliger le papa gâteau à assassiner sa propre enfant sans même en avoir conscience. Toucher la longueur d'âme de Spirit n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Heureusement que Stein, lors de son propre combat, avait pu distinguer qu'il restait encore de son ami dans cette enveloppe corporelle dénuée de conscience.

Spirit lança son bras droit vers la tête de Maka. Soul arrêta l'attaque. Mieux, il la fit glisser sur le plat de sa lame et déséquilibra la Death Scythe vers l'avant. C'était l'opportunité qu'il attendait. Maka lâcha sa faux, qui reprit forme humaine. Elle attira son père contre elle, le serrant fort contre elle, lui bloquant les bras, dans l'optique de ne pas le lâcher. Soul était derrière Spirit. Il devait faire ce que Maka avait dit.

_"Tu devras le faire, Soul." _

"Fais-le, Soul !"

_"Surtout n'hésite pas, de toute façon je suis solide, je survivrais !"_

"Bon sang, Soul, qu'est-ce que tu attends !"

Maka sentait son père qui tentait de se dégager de son étreinte. Les bras de Spirit, toujours tranchants, entaillaient ceux de sa fille. A ce rythme-là, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

"SOUL !"

Soul Eater transforma son bras et transperça le corps de Spirit et Maka Albarn. Maka grimaça mais tenait bon.

"Merci, Soul. Maintenant, empêche-nous de nous éloigner."

Le sang qui coulait des poitrines du père et de la fille se mélangeaient. Comme, d'une certaine façon, lorsque le sang noir avait réagi communément entre Crona, Soul et Maka. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Elle était partie dans son esprit, à la recherche des longueurs d'âmes.

_Maka ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce drôle d'endroit, assez obscur, qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur les âmes présentes autour d'elle. Elle identifia parfaitement celle de Soul. C'était celle de son partenaire, après tout. Au loin, elle distinguait la survoltée âme de Black Star, celle plus douce de Tsubaki, la rigoureusement symétrique de Kid, la joyeuse de Patty et la craintive de Liz. Elle parvenait à voir les mauvaises âmes des soeurs Yokai : grimaçantes et laides, à l'image des harpies. Maka leur tira la langue, avant de porter enfin son attention sur celle de son père. Bien qu'elle fut juste devant ses yeux, elle ne l'avait pas reconnue de suite, de sorte qu'elle avait d'abord jeté son regard ailleurs. Comme l'avait dit Stein, l'âme était toute petite, tremblante, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tandis qu'un serpent lui tournait autour. Maka grogna : ce serpent, c'était la marque de Médusa. Elle devait d'abord agir sur lui avant de tenter quoique ce soit sur l'âme de son père. Toute tentative de passer au travers serait inutile. Elle attendit que le serpent lui tourne le dos pour l'attrapper par la queue. Le résidu d'âme de la sorcière se retourna immédiatement contre la manieuse. Maka écartait son bras au maximum pour l'éloigner d'elle, et jeta le serpent loin d'elle. Le reptile voulut récupérer son poste, mais une autre âme s'approcha de lui et l'écrasa du pied. _

_"Salut Maka. Sympa cet endroit."_

_"Soul...Merci...Mais fais attention à ce que cela ne te déconcentre pas."_

_"T'inquiète, j'assure". _

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire : le serpent se débattait, malgré le pied de Soul. Mais l'arme tenait bien, que ce soit dans le monde des âmes que dans la réalité. Il s'accrochait pour ne pas faillir. Et surtout pour ne pas faire appel au diable. _

_Maka abandonna Soul à sa tâche et se retourna vers l'âme de son père. Elle la prit dans ses mains, comme elle avait fait avec celle de Crona. La manieuse allait voir ce qu'il se passait dans l'âme de Spirit. Contrairement à la lumineuse plage sans mer de Crona, Maka se retrouva dans le noir complet. Il n'y avait que le néant. Et son père, à deux mètres d'elle. Il était debout, nu, et lui tournait le dos. Maka se mit à rougir et se retourna. _

_"Bon sang, papa, tu aurais au moins pu porter quelque chose, non ?" _

_Le rouquin entendit la voix et vit volte-face vers elle. "Qui a parlé ?"_

_Maka pivota sa tête de quatre cinq degrés et cacha ses yeux avec sa main gauche. "Je suis ta fille, Maka. Maka Albarn."_

_Spirit, les bras le long du corps, semblait complètement perdu. La détresse se lisait sur son visage. Sa fille en était décontenancée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle ne pensait même pas pouvoir lire une émotion si spontanée chez lui. Son père était dans l'exagération en permanence avec elle. Maka surmonta sa première surprise et fit un pas vers lui; _

_"Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais ça va revenir. Viens avec moi." _

_Spirit fit un pas en arrière et se couvrit la tête de ses bras, comme si on allait le frapper. _

_"NON ! N'approche pas !"_

_La manieuse cessa de marcher. "Pourquoi ?"_

_"Tous ceux qui m'approchent...veulent me faire du ..."_

_"Sauf ? Ne me dis pas que ce sont les deux autres zouaves avec leur sang bizarre, et Medusa !"_

_Spirit perdit les couleurs de son visage :"tu ...ne leur as pas fait du mal ?_

_Maka croisa les bras, sûre d'elle :"bien sûr que si !"_

_Spirit tomba à genou et se mit à supplier l'inconnue :"Pitié, je t'en prie ! Je n'ai qu'elles au monde, je vais devenir quoi sans elles ? D'ailleurs..." Il regarda autour de lui. Maka pensa qu'il cherchait le serpent du regard. "Où...où est ?"_

_Maka répondit simplement :"Le serpent ? Je l'ai fichu à la porte !"_

_Spirit semblait terrifié. "Non ! J'ai besoin de lui ! Je ne veux pas être seul !"_

_Elle s'approcha de lui ; il était déjà à terre, mais il reculait son buste pour s'éloigner au maximum de la menace qu'elle représentait. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Pourtant elle faisait tout pour le rassurer. Cette jeune fille n'était pas agressive. Au contraire, elle était très souriante. _

Soul surveillait l'état du père et de la fille dans la réalité terrestre, tout en maitrisant le serpent dans le monde spirituel des longueurs d'âmes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir sa lame dans les corps de Maka et Spirit sans toucher d'organes primordiaux; le moindre trésautement pouvait tourner au drame. La bribe d'ame de Médusa ne lui laissait pas la paix et tentait de le mordre. C'était toujours difficile de jouer sur deux plans de réalités différentes. Pour le moment, il tenait bon; Mais il souhaitait que Maka se dépéche.

_"Tu n'es pas seul."_

_"C'est faux !" Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. "Tout autour de moi est vide si le serpent et les âmes de Thelma et Louise disparaissent !"_

_Maka s'agenouilla en face de son père et posa ses mains sur les siennes; elle le força avec douceur à les retirer de son visage, afin qu'il puisse entendre. "Il y a moi aussi, que tu peux voir devant toi."_

_"Je ne sais même pas qui tu es. En plus, tu m'as attaquée. Et tu attaques les personnes qui comptent pour moi !"_

_"Oublie-les un instant et laisse-toi faire. Tu ne ressens rien à mon sujet ? Tu ne sens pas le sang qui coule entre nous deux ? Ce lien qui nous relie ? Regarde-moi !"_

_Spirit releva la tête et regarda la manieuse d'arme, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'examinait, la mémoire semblait lui revenir. Le monde noir autour d'eux reprenait des couleurs. "...Maka ?"_

_Maka esquissa un grand sourire :"oui, c'est moi...c'est moi papa."_

_Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendit pas du tout à la réaction qui suivit. _

Soul reçut une secousse qui faillit lui faire perdre son équilibre. Spirit était en train de se débattre. Visiblement, ça ne se passait pas bien dans le monde des longueurs d'âmes. Il n'y avait pas le même phénomène de rejet, comme avec Crona.

"P'tain, Maka, qu'est-ce que tu fous !"

_Spirit repoussa Maka dans un élan de panique inattendu. Sa fille n'en revenait pas de voir la peur qu'elle lui inspirait. Mais qu'avait donc mis Asura dans la tête de son père pour qu'il se comporte ainsi ? Une partie du décor noir commençait à disparaitre pour laisser la place à une sorte de scène dont les deux âmes étaient les spectacteurs. Maka voulait voir ce qu'il se passait, c'était la seule solution pour connaitre les idées tordues du Kinshin et sauver son père. _

_Elle se vit elle-même, dans une arène remplie à bloc de spectateur, elle au centre de la piste, sous les regards de milliers de personnes qui l'applaudissait. La Maka de la vision affichait un sourire cruel. Elle était habillée en tauréador et tenait des banderilles dans ses mains. A ses pieds, Spirit était là. Maka regarda avec surprise : il n'était plus devant lui. Il était au coeur de la vision. La fausse Maka fit un tour sur elle-même et exhiba une des banderilles sous les applaudissements du public. Puis elle planta l'accessoire de corrida dans le corps de Spirit. Le public cria "Olé !" tandis que la fausse Maka fit une révérence. Maka ne pouvait supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps. Et tandis que son alter-égo allait à nouveau poignarder sa victime, elle s'interposa, les bras ouverts en croix, pour protéger de tout son être son père. _

_La fausse Maka se renfrogna. Le public retenait sa respiration. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ?"_

_Maka se mit à crier :"C'est toi l'intrus dans cette affaire ! Tu es un faux souvenir !"_

_La fausse Maka ricana : "Quand je t'aurais transpercée, on verra qui est faux !"_

_Le tauréro empoigna la banderille pour harponner Maka. Celle-ci esquiva au dernier moment et profita pour mettre un coup de poing dans le visage de l'imposteur. Aussitôt, le décor des arènes se mit à disparaitre au profit d'un autre paysage bizarre. Elle se pencha sur son père qui eut le même mouvement de recul, mais avec plus de difficultés, à cause de ses blessures. _

Dans la salle des fêtes, les combats continuaient ; les soeurs Yokai s'accrochaient toujours à Kid et Black Star. Thelma profita d'un moment de répis, fort court, pour regarder autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il se passait du côté de Soul, Spirit et Maka, elle cria à sa soeur :"Louise ! On a un problème !" Louise tourna la tête brièvement. Elle hurla de colère et tenta de se diriger vers le trio immobile. Kid s'interposa en lui envoyant une nouvelle salve de balles.

_A plusieurs reprises, Maka vit des scènes les plus grotesques les unes que les autres s'enchainer. Et à chaque fois, elle devait s'interposer pour sauver son père et regarder sa confiance. Petit à petit, l'élève du Shinbunsen récupérait du terrain sur les mauvais souvenirs gravés par Asura. Son père acceptait qu'elle l'approche. _

Maka commençait à s'affaisser sur elle-même. Sa blessure, bien que Soul eut bien visé pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop, lui faisait mal. Le sang continuait de couler de ses plaies. Si cela durait trop, elle risquait l'hémorragie. De son côté, Spirit faiblissait aussi, mais parvenait à remuer, accentuant malgré lui les mouvements de la faux de Soul. Ce dernier faisait son possible pour qu'il y ait le moins de dégat, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

_Certes, Spirit acceptait maintenant qu'elle l'approche. Mais il restait toujours terrorisé par elle. La scène changea encore pour se transformer en un espèce de tribunal bizarre. Maka soupira, blasée. "Super, c'est quoi encore ce délire ?" _


	8. Chapitre 8 : Objections

**Chapitre 8 : Objection !**

_**Nuit du vendredi 21 au samedi 22**_

_Le nouveau décor qu'elle avait devant elle était un tribunal. Rien que le lieu semblait faire du mal à son paternel. Est-ce dans cette salle d'audience que le divorce s'était passé ?Trois personnes entrèrent et s'installèrent à une place prédéterminée. Le professeur Stein, Kami, et encore une autre Maka. Avec un marteau. Maka-juge ignora son alter-ego et démarra le procès. "Je déclare ouverte la séance du procès de Spirit Albarn." _

_La vraie Maka voulut s'interposer mais elle se reçut un coup de marteau extensible. "Aie ! Mais ça fait mal !" _

_"Silence !" gronda Maka-juge. Kami interrompit l'accroc en intervenant :"L'accusation est prête, votre honneur". Stein la suivit : "L'accusation est aussi prête, votre honneur". _

_Maka se retourna vers son père. Il était toujours à terre, incapable de rester debout, comme dans chaque scène vécue. Il y avait eu une avancée par rapport aux autres : il était habillé. Maka avait compris la raison de sa nudité : elle symbolisait la fragilité et à la vulnérabilité. Néanmoins, Spirit ne pouvait toujours pas se lever, il était écrasé par les paroles ou les actes des acteurs de sa folie. Maka décidait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle s'intercalla entre lui et les trois accusateurs :"Puisqu'il faut jouer à ce jeu stupide, autant le faire correctement...La défense est prête, votre HONNEUR !", déclara-t-elle en prononçant "Votre Honneur" avec insolence. _

_Les trois illusions sourcillèrent, mais continuèrent leur procès sans broncher. _

_Maka-juge se lança après une bonne minute de silence :"Quelle est donc la première accusation que vous voudriez formuler ?" _

_"C'est un mauvais mari."_

_La véritable Maka grimaça. Difficile de contredire cela. C'était connu, il était le seul responsable de son divorce. L'enfant qu'elle était en avait tellement souffert La manieuse comprenait maintenant comment Asura avait réussi à faire chuter son père, c'était même trop facile. Spirit donnait en matière d'amour le bâton pour se faire battre. _

_Kami continua sa plaidoirie. "Spirit est mon ex-mari. Mais il n'a jamais pu se comporter comme un époux aimant. Toujours à draguer à gauche à droite, je ne pouvais lui faire confiance."_

_"Avez-vous ressenti de l'amour pour cet homme ?"_

_"Au début, oui. Quand nous étions manieur et arme, nous fonctionnons en parfait binôme. Je devais être aveugle lorsque je me suis mariée, car j'ai découvert à quel point il était insupportable. Il passait son temps à regarder les autres filles. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient de plus que moi ? Elles étaient belles ? Intelligentes ? Et moi alors ? Je n'étais pas les deux ? N'étais-je pas sa femme ? Je n'étais rien pour lui"._

_Derrière le dos de Maka, son père s'était de nouveau roulé en boule et tremblait sans pouvoir rien répliquer. Elle entendait même des gémissements de douleur. Elle devait intervenir. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle leva la main, discrètement. Maka-juge la considéra avec indifférence, avant de lui accorder la parole. _

_"D'accord, là dessus, il est entièrement en tort. Mais même si c'est paradoxal, malgré son attirance maladive pour les belles femmes, il aime toujours maman. Ce n'est pas grand chose, peut-être, aux yeux d'une personne qui a été trompée. Mais ce n'est déjà pas mal. Sa culpabilité excuse une petite partie de sa faute, ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait souffrir par plaisir. C'est un crétin, mais il fait ça malgré lui."_

_Maka-juge fixa avec étonnement Maka. "C'est tout ce que vous pouvez dire pour sa défense ? Ce n'est pas très convainquant." La manieuse semblait pourtant sûre d'elle. "Je sais. Ce sujet est donc clos." _

_La juge ne semblait pas apprécier l'ordre de son alter-ego. Kami ne réagissait pas non plus. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter au sujet. Il était coupable, un point c'est tout. On devait passer au sujet suivant. La juge toussa pour se donner une contenance et passa à la suite :""Nous allons évoquer le second point de ce procès. Le statut éhonté de Death Scythe de l'accusé."_

_Maka afficha une certaine surprise devant cette accusation qui ne tenait pas la route :"Hein ?"_

_Maka-juge tendit la main vers Stein :"Je laisse la parole à la personne la plus à même d'expliquer."_

_Stein, avec son flegme habituel (lorsqu'il est sain d'esprit), s'expliqua auprès de l'audience. "Si on analyse un peu la situation... Maka et Soul ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Ils forment un beau duo, et leur âme s'accorde complètement. Soul apporte véritablement quelque chose à son manieur. Ils sont équilibrés. Maka sans Soul et vice-versa ne donneraient rien."_

_Maka réfléchissait. Le compliment était agréable mais il ne fallait pas se laisser avoir par de basses flâteries. "Je vous suis jusque là."_

_Stein reprit le cheminement de sa pensée :""Si on prend, toujours dans les manieurs actuels, Tsubaki et Black Star, et mieux encore, Death the Kid et les soeurs Thompson. Ne remarquez-vous rien, Votre honneur ?"_

_Maka-juge laissa passer une seconde avant de répondre :"Et bien, les manieurs ne seraient pas aussi efficaces s'ils n'avaient pas les armes qu'ils possèdent ?"_

_Le professeur sourit, preuve que l'explication était juste :""Je reconnais là ta fine capacité d'analyse, Maka. Oui, c'est exactement ça. En ce qui concerne l'accusé, il a été pris en main par trois manieurs en tout : moi-même, puis Kami, et enfin Shinigami-Sama. C'est-à-dire trois manieurs de talent qui pourraient fonctionner avec n'importe quelle arme."_

_Maka leva les yeux au ciel: ces discours n'avaient aucun sens :"Je ne vois pas le problème. Du moment que deux âmes sont capables de cohabiter, effectivement, les manieurs peuvent aussi bien utiliser mon père, tout comme Marie-sensei, ou moi-même. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le talent, c'est une question d'âme."_

_L'homme rapiécé soupira et déclara avec un brin d'agacement: "tout le monde sait que ses trois manieurs consécutifs sont suffisamment exceptionnels pour pouvoir adopter n'importe quelle arme. De sorte que si Spirit-kun est devenu une death scythe, ce n'est dû en rien à ses propres capacités ; il est en sorte très commun..."_

_Maka se mit à rire interieuresement avec de s'exclamer :"Objection !" Au début elle trouvait ce jeu stupide, mais finalement cette réplique avait un côté jubilatoire. _

_Les trois accusateurs ne quittaient plus Maka des yeux. Ils attendaient qu'elle donne des éclaircissements. La jeune fille ,sérieuse et déterminée, laissait aller son regard se poser alternativement sur chacun d'eux. "Avant de pouvoir juger quelqu'un sur ses inaptitudes, lui avez-vous laissé l'occasion de démontrer sa force en solo ? Ne cherchez pas. Aucun d'entre vous ne l'a vu. Il n'a jamais combattu seul. Sauf...cette nuit !"_

_Stein se mit à crier, il perdait sa patience. "S'il avait fait ça, nous le saurions !" Maka gagnait du terrain. "Ben voyons ! Vous étiez trop occupés, tous les trois, à noyer mon père dans sa folie que vous n'avez même pas vu comment il vient de me mettre la raclée. D'abord en étant une arme entre les mains de Louise Yokai. Cette malade n'est pas un meister, elle ne sait pas se battre avec une arme démoniaque. Si elle a réussi à nous mettre à mal, Soul et moi, c'est uniquement grâce à mon père. Lorsque Kid est intervenu pour écarter Louise Yokai, mon père s'est carrément battu seul contre nous deux, et il a failli nous tuer. "_

_Maka baissa la tête et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire de victoire. "Autre chose à ajouter ?" _

_Les trois juges devenaient de plus en plus fébriles, conscients qu'ils venaient de perdre une bataille. Cette avocate de la défense était vraiment trop dangereuse. Kami et Stein étaient en train de disparaître, comme s'ils se confondaient dans le décor. Maka-juge accusa le coup pendant un bref moment, avant de laisser exploser un rire tonitruant. "Bravo, bravo, Mademoiselle l'Avocate ! Mais tu sembles oublier quelque chose : ici, c'est la première véritable onde de folie qu'Asura a envoyé à Spirit, et cette onde l'a démolie du premier coup ! Pourquoi donc selon toi ?"_

_Maka ne répondit pas ; elle se méfiait. _

_"Parce que tout ce qui est avancé ici sont des vérités, tu l'as reconnu toi-même pour la première accusation !"_

_"Parle pour toi ! La seconde ne reflétait en rien la vérité !"_

_"Je n'ai pas dit LA vérité, je dis DES vérités !"_

_"Quelle différence ?"_

_"La différence ? C'est que pour LUI, avant même qu'Asura ne vienne s'en mêler, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Asura s'est basé sur ses états d'âmes et ses plus grandes peurs pour le plonger dans cet état ! Tous ces arguments viennent de son propre esprit !"_

_"Pour ma mère, je veux bien le croire, mais pas pour son pouvoir ! Mon père est confiant en ses pouvoirs de Death Scythe."_

_"C'est l'impression qu'il veut donner, mais en vérité, dans son fort intérieur, il doute de lui, tu ne peux savoir à quel point. Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ses peurs et à ses doutes que je vais remporter cette victoire et vous briser, tous les deux !"_

_Maka serra les dents, elle était furieuse contre Asura et contre cette Maka-juge qui lui renvoyait son propre reflet. Qu'allait-elle encore lancer contre eux ?_

_La juge aux couettes tapa trois fois de son marteau et le ton de sa voix était trop joyeux pour être rassurant :"Pour en finir avec vous, nous n'avons qu'à parler de Spirit en tant que père."_

_La manieuse se sentit faiblir. C'était exactement ce qu'elle craignait. Hélas, c'était prévisible. _

_" Tu n'as jamais été un père exemplaire. Même pas un père responsable, ce qui est un minimum. Tu étais toujours à courir après les femmes, à parler de moi à ces inconnues, quand tu ne dansais pas avec elles devant mes yeux, sans penser une seule fois que cela pouvait choquer la petite fille que j'étais. Sans songer à mon bonheur. Tu te fichais de mes états d'âme. Tu as ruiné ma vie de petite fille."_

_Maka-juge et Maka n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Combien de fois l'étudiante du Shinbusen avait pensé cela ? Elle devait agir absolument au risque de perdre son père pour de bon. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. _

_Maka-juge continuait son travail de sape :"Tu me fais tout le temps honte avec ton comportement de crétin. La fois où tu as fait cours au Shibunsen, par exemple. Tu étais ridicule, tu ne nous as rien appris, et tu t'es montré injuste envers Soul. C'était vraiment humiliant de penser que j'étais ta fille. Comment veux-tu que je t'aime quand tu fais un cinema comme ça devant mes amis et que tu manques de respect à ma propre Faux ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire le papa gâteau devant tout le monde mais quand il est question de t'expliquer sur des choses sérieuses, tu évites le sujet. Tu ne sais même pas assumer tes actes. Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi je te fuyais en permanence ?"_

_Un sanglot retentit derrière le dos de la vraie Maka. Elle se retourna et vit son père, toujours en position fétale, incapable de riposter, dévoré par sa folie destructrice. Elle devait arrêter ça, mais..._

_La juge enfonçait le clou :""L'autre jour, tu as même vomi de joie quand je t'ai parlé de nous balader ensemble un après midi. Mais quelle sorte de père peut avoir une réaction pareille ? Il faut toujours que tu me fasses honte devant tout le monde, je n'en peux plus !"_

_Maka se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ça. Elle se détestait parce qu'elle avait vraiment pensé tout ce que son double était en train d'énoncer. Si elle ne trouvait pas une réplique, tous les efforts de Soul seraient vains. _

"Oh non, Black Star !"cria Tsubaki.

L'imprudent manieur avait pêché par orgueil. De sorte que Thelma avait réussi à le mettre au tapis. Il mettrait quelques secondes à se relever mais ça sera suffisant pour la protégée de Medusa. Sans transition, elle quitta son champ de combat pour se diriger vers Soul eater. Ce dernier, concentré sur sa lame qu'il ne devait pas faire bouger, et sur le diable qui voulait s'inviter à la fête, ne la voyait pas venir.

_Maka-juge était défigurée sous l'effet de la joie malsaine qu'elle éprouvait. La véritable Maka sut alors qu'elle avait une opportunité de gagner. Jamais elle ne pourrait se réjouir en tenant un tel discours sur son père. C'était la folie qui parlait à présent, et plus les peurs de Spirit. _

_La magistrate hurlait presque :"Ah ah ah !Là encore, je vais conclure comme Maman et comme Stein-sensei."_

_Chacune de ses phrases était coupée par des rires machiavéliques._

_"Tu ne sais rien faire, tu es inutile et quand tu fais, ce n'est pas mieux, on préfererait que tu ne sois pas né ! Car de toute façon, c'est __comme ça que tout le monde te préfère : QUAND TU N'ES PAS LÀ ! SI TU DISPARAISSAIS DE NOS VIES, TOUT LE MONDE S'EN PORTERAIT MIEUX ! "_

_L'imposteur dévoilait ses dents blanches, ses lèvres incurvées tenaient ainsi en place grâce à un rictus malsain. Sa dernière déclaration l'avait essoufflée, mais elle était heureuse. En face d'elle, l'avocate de la défense ne bougeait pas, la tête toujours baissée. L'accusé, lui, restait bloqué sur lui-même, totalement abattu. C'était fini : elle avait gagné. _

_Maka leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la juge :"Tu racontes n'importe quoi, ma pauvre fille." La fausse Maka perdit sa superbe et serra les poings : "QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" _

_Maka parlait tranquillement, elle était sûre d'elle, et sincère :"si Spirit Albarn n'avait pas existé, on ne serait même pas là pour nous défier, toi et moi. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas conscience des défauts de mon père ? Bien sûr que si. C'est vrai qu'il est idiot et qu'il m'agace. C'est vrai que je le critique beaucoup et peut-être même un peu trop devant mes camarades, car son comportement me fait honte en public. Mais je préfère encore avoir un père qui m'aime trop plutôt que d'avoir un parent aussi ignoble que Medusa et connaitre la même horrible vie que Crona. Même si mon père n'a pas ma garde, il n'empêche que c'est le parent qui s'occupe le plus de moi. Ma mère est en voyage et ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je la tiens au courant de mes exploits, et elle en est ravie. Mais le parent qui me voit grandir et qui constate mes progrès en direct, c'est lui."_

_Spirit, derrière elle, commença à déplier ses membres et tendit la tête vers Maka. Ses yeux brillaient des larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler; mais au moins, il s'était ouvert. Maka devait continuer sur cette voie. _

_"Il t'a envoyé un string pour ta réussite à l'examen. C'est digne d'un père, ça ?" attaqua la juge. _

_"J'ai rattrappé Blair et elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait achété un truc pour elle avec l'argent qu'avait donné mon père pour moi. Lui voulait que j'ai un livre."_

_"Il a vomi partout quand tu lui as annoncé que tu passais une journée avec toi. La honte, en public ! De plus, tu ne pouvais même pas aller dans les magasins que tu voulais parce qu'il avait dragué toutes les vendeuses !"_

_"Tous les livres de ma bibliothèque ont été achetés par lui. Et il ne s'est jamais trompé dans ses choix."_

_"Il sort des anêries devant tes camarades, est un professeur désastreux ! Tu te rends compte aussi qu'aux yeux des autres, c'est une punition d'être à ses côtés ?"_

_"Quand j'étais petite, il me lisait des histoires tous les soirs."_

_"COMMENT PEUX-TU LE DeFENDRE MALGRE TOUTES LES SOUFFRANCES QUE TU AS VECU A CAUSE DE LUI ?"_

_"PARCE QUE MALGRE SES DEFAUTS, C'EST MON PERE, ET JE L'AIME !(Même si c'est un crétin). ET PARCE QUE MOI-AUSSI, JE SUIS BOURREE DE DEFAUTS ! ALORS PRENDS TES CLIQUES ET TES CLAQUES, ESPECE DE JUGE DE PACOTILLE ET FICHE NOUS LA PAIX !" hurla Maka à s'en décoller les poumons. _

_La magistrate était blême, les jointures de ses mains serrées blanches. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la paume et elle saignait. Ses cheveux devenaient transparents. Son visage s'évaporait. Le décor du tribunal à son tour s'estompait. Maka s'agenouilla près de son père et lui prit le visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit : "Papa...C'est moi..." L'âme de Spirit semblait s'appaiser. Il ouvrit la bouche, et un mince filet de voix murmura :"Mak..."_

Soul prit un coup en plein ventre et s'envola trois mètres en arrière. Sous l'effet du choc, la lame de sa faux se retira du corps de Maka et de Spirit. La douleur du passage du métal dans son corps obligea Maka à reprendre conscience. Spirit, lui, baissait la tête vers son torse. Il posa ses mains sur la blessure d'où coulait son sang, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Soul leva la tête avec difficulté. Maka avait les larmes aux yeux...Dire qu'elle y était presque ! Ce sale monstre avait tout fait échouer ! Elle saignait trop, elle était incapable de bouger. Elle restait agenouillée au sol, pressant ses vêtements contre la plaie pour éponger le liquide pourpre.

Thelma s'approcha d'elle. Son bras en metal allait la transpercer sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Soul était exténué. Kid venait d'absorber du poison et s'étouffait comme un beau diable. Black Star se réveillait à peine de son étourdissement pour arriver à temps.

"Je vais te débarasser d'elle pour de bon, ne t'ennuiera plus." Thelma déposa un baiser fugace sur la bouche de Death Scythe, avant de faire face à la jeune manieuse. "Tu nous auras donné bien du mal, sale petite intriguante. Mais c'est fini pour de bon. Adieu, Maka Albarn !" Thelma abattit son bras. Maka ferma les yeux.

Rien ne se passa. Maka ouvrit doucement une paupière, puis la seconde. Le corps de Thelma avait été embroché par une lame courbe, noire. Derrière la diablesse, Spirit était debout. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine envers son bourreau. "Je t'interdis de toucher à ma fille.", déclara-t-il une fureur si calme qu'elle faisait froid dans le dos. D'un coup sec, il dégagea le corps de sa faux ; Thelma s'écroula plus loin. Elle ne se relèverait plus. L'âme s'échappa de son corps et flottait à présent dans les airs.

Louise s'en rendit compte et poussa un cri de détresse et de colère. Elle quitta Kid afin de pouvoir venger sa soeur. Sans parler, Spirit et Maka se fixaient. Ils se comprenaient. Maka sourit et parla à voix haute à l'adresse de Soul, vu qu'il était trop loin pour l'entendre autrement.

"Soul, ça ne te dérange pas si je te fais une infidélité pour une fois ?"

Soul se mit à rire et secoua la tête :"Je suis trop nase pour t'être utile, alors fais ce que tu as à faire."

Maka se releva avec difficulté, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Son père la maintenait, alors que lui-même n'était pas ferme sur ses appuis et risquait de s'écrouler dans la seconde. Maka tendit une main vers son père. Celui-ci prit sa forme de faux et vint se poser directement dans la main ouverte. La chasseuse d'âme se mit en position pour cueillir Louise qui avançait en courant, son beau visage enlaidi par la haine. "Résonnance des âmes !"déclamèrent d'une seule fois les Albarn. La faux était énorme, et baignait dans une lumière d'un rouge éclatant. Louise Yokai n'eut même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait; mais tandis que son âme flottait dans les airs, elle réalisa que la dernière chose qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie était un duo père et fille, manieur et arme, d'une rare puissance.

Maka n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir. Elle tomba face contre terre. Spirit l'accompagna dans la chute. Bien qu'étant tous les deux inconscients, ils se tenaient toujours la main.

_Encore toutes mes excuses, mais deux ans plus tard, je suis toujours la Ace attorney maniac !_


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Samedi 22. Fin de matinée.**_

_**Hôpital de Death City. **_

Maka ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur en découvrant en gros plan la tête de Black Star au dessus d'elle. Elle l'écarta brutalement d'un coup de poing dans le nez.

"Hey ! Merci de l'accueil, je voulais juste te souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous !"

Tsubaki, gênée, l'excusa en riant. Tout le monde était là, autour de son lit. Kid, Patty, Liz, Soul.

Soul était en pyjama, un bras en écharpe. Il avait aussi des bandages au niveau du torse. Il avait pris beaucoup de coups dans ce combat. Maka voulut se redresser mais Tsubaki, d'un geste, lui recommanda de ne pas bouger. "Tu es loin d'être guérie. Tu étais très blessée..."

"Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?"

Soul se chargea de la renseigner :"ça fait six heures que tu es là. L'hôpital t'a pris en charge de suite."

La manieuse s'inquiéta :" Les soeurs Yokai ?..."

"Elles sont mortes toutes les deux." annonça Kid.

"Vous avez mangé leurs âmes ?" interrogea la convalescente.

Liz afficha un air de dégout :"Leurs âmes étaient trop moches, on aurait dit deux furies. Ce n'était pas appétissant. On les a refilé à un débutant de l'académie qui a cru qu'il avait fait une bonne affaire."

Maka tourna la tête sur le côté mais son champ de vision était réduit par la présence de ses camarades. Elle cherchait...

Tsubaki, avec sa douceur habituelle, la rassura en se poussant sur le côté, afin de laisser la vue dégagée sur le lit voisin. "Il est juste à côté de toi, Maka." Malgré les douleurs, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond pour s'asseoir sur le lit de son père.

"L'infirmière a dit qu'il allait bien, mais il a pris de sacrés coups, notamment ce que je vous ai infligé à tous les deux." expliqua Soul. " Il est juste en train de dormir. Son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé. "

Maka poussa un soupir de soulagement. La petite troupe décida qu'il était temps de les laisser seuls. Ils saluèrent Maka avant de quitter la pièce. Maka retint juste son arme démoniaque un instant, avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la chambre :"Soul ?"

"Oui, Maka ?"

"Merci pour tout, Soul."

"Tu me remercieras en te dépéchant de te soigner." Il la salua en levant la main puis quitta la pièce.

Maka examinait le visage endormi de son père. A cause de l'épreuve qu'il venait de subir, il avait perdu du poids. Ses traits étaient marqués. Et ses cheveux noirs...Les soeurs Yokai avaient teint ses cheveux pour l'aider à perdre son identité. Maka prit une mèche dans ses mains et tenta de frotter pour faire partir la couleur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Maka ?" Spirit avait ouvert les yeux.

"J'essaie de faire partir cette horrible teinture. Ca ne marche pas. Je demanderais à Liz si elle sait comment faire pour faire partir ça."

"Ca ne me va pas ?"

"Non, pas du tout." répondit Maka en riant. "Je préfère tes cheveux rouges. Au moins, je te vois venir de loin." Elle tentait de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais son père rencontrait des difficultés à sourire. "Ca ne va pas, papa, tu as mal ?"

"Maka...tout ça, c'est de ma faute..."

"Papa..."

"Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça, au bar, l'autre jour, je..."

"Papa, ta..."

"Je t'ai fait mal, tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en ve..."

"Tais-toi !" ordonna Maka en posant un doigt sur la bouche de son père. "C'était juste une mission; j'aurais dû te faire confiance au lieu de me fâcher de suite. Tu me gonfles tellement à crier partout que tu m'aimes que j'aurais du comprendre que tu jouais un double-jeu. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Disons...plutôt à 50%, d'accord ?"

Une larme se mit à couler sur la joue de Spirit. Maka la ramassa sur un de ses doigts, mais elle ne put bloquer les siennes qui commençaient à se frayer un chemin sur sa peau. "Papa, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. Alors...même si à l'avenir tu recommences à faire le couillon et que tu m'énerves, sache que..."

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée d'une infirmière. Maka essuia ses larmes avec la manche de son pyjama. La praticienne n'avait rien dans les mains, aucun traitement. Si elle venait, c'était juste pour voir Spirit, c'était évident. Sûrement que ce dernier avait dû la draguer par le passé. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la présence de la manieuse.

"Si tu veux, je vous laisse tous les deux..." dit Maka d'un ton neutre.

Spirit tourna la tête vers l'importune et déclara avec fermeté :"J'ai besoin de rester seul avec ma fille." puis avec douceur :"on se verra une autre fois." Maka leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait être lucide, on ne change pas les hommes aussi facilement que ça.

Spirit étendit son bras gauche sur la table de chevet de son lit mais poussa un cri de douleur et dut battre en retraite. Inquiète, Maka lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

"Le livre, sur la table...Je n'arrive pas à le prendre." Maka se leva avec difficulté. En boitant, elle parvint cependant à s'emparer de l'ouvrage et le confia à son père. Il tenta de le tenir, mais il souffrait trop et lâcha l'objet. Maka soupira. "tu peux te pousser un peu ?" Délicatement, Spirit laissa de la place à sa fille qui s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle prit le livre dans ses mains, assez maladroitement à cause des bandages. "Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais te lire une histoire."


End file.
